I can't live without you
by Silence or Noise
Summary: 513/Post 513. Comment Shaw peut-elle s'en sortir maintenant que Root est morte ? Peut-elle surmonter cette perte ? Maintenant que la mission semble terminée. Et pourquoi sourit-elle de la sorte à la caméra de surveillance, après avoir décroché le combiné du téléphone public ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire maintenant ?

Elle avait tué Blackwell. Elle avait mis un point final à …, à quoi exactement ? Elle avait vengé Root. Il ne pouvait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas avoir …

Reprendre le cours. Le cours de quoi .Récupérer Bear. Et maintenant ?

Shaw venait de rentrer en contact avec Fusco, pour récupérer ce chien qu'elle appelait maintenant son chien. Elle avait toujours apprécié Fusco. Il ne restait plus que lui. Pourtant impossible de s'arrêter trop longtemps. Impossible de s'attabler et de partager un repas…Il aurait été facile de s'asseoir et de commander un hamburger. Il aurait été facile de s'arrêter un peu. Rien ne l'attendait… Il aurait été facile pour quelqu'un d'autre mais pas pour Shaw. Elle ne lui a pas demandé. Elle a récupéré Bear. Et elle est repartie sans but mais accompagnée.

Pourquoi ce besoin. Elle qui avait toujours été seule, qui n'avait jamais voulu d'ancrage quelconque. Pourquoi venir le chercher. Il aurait pu rester avec Fusco. Pourquoi s'enticher d'un chien. Pourquoi avoir dit à Fusco qu'il s'agissait de son chien. Elle ne l'expliquait pas mais elle avait besoin de lui. Ces pensées étaient confuses.

Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle aurait pu rapidement trouver les origines de ce besoin. Si elle avait été honnête avec elle-même, elle aurait vu que ce chien était le lien vivant qui les unissaient tous. Elle aurait perçu qu'en se rapprochant de Bear, elle cherchait à maintenir un lien ténu avec la bibliothèque, avec le métro, avec Harold, avec Reese, et avec Root. Si elle avait voulu expliquer ce besoin de propriété vis-à-vis de Bear, elle aurait peut-être vu que Bear était comme le symbole de leur point de ralliement, le lieu où chacun finissait toujours par revenir. Il représentait à la fois les lieux et les personnes.

Mais elle ne voulait pas tenter d'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Comme elle n'avait pas envie d'analyser les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à retourner au métro quelques heures plus tôt. Que pouvait-elle attendre ? Que cherchait-elle ? Des traces tangibles de ce qui s'était passé ? La preuve que tout cela avait bien eu lieu ? ou espérait elle seulement retrouver Harold assis devant son ordinateur en train d'informer John sur un nouveau numéro ?

Tout était flou dans son esprit.

Elle avait ressenti ce besoin viscéral de retourner à leur base, leur point de chute, leur grotte. Mais rapidement elle avait été frappé par un certain malaise, un mal être, une sensation inconnue un manque. Elle y était sans y être. Cet endroit lui était devenu inconnu. Il était devenu à son image : froid, distant et vide.

Elle, qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne, ressentait leur absence.

Shaw ne s'était jamais attachée à quiconque. Ce n'était pas naturel. Pourtant à cet instant précis, seule au milieu des débris provoqués par l'explosion du mur du tunnel, elle se sentit totalement seule et perdue et les flashs revinrent l'assaillir.

Ils arrivaient de plus en plus souvent. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, de ne plus se contrôler, d'être possédée. Depuis son retour, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment disparu. Mais leur nature avait totalement évoluée. Si au début, elle mélangeait simulation et réalité …la réalité avait pris le dessus. Désormais, les flashs qu'elle ressentait ne la faisaient plus douter mais lui rappelaient constamment ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Ces yeux. Des yeux si expressifs. Des yeux qui la cherchaient constamment. Elle avait vu tous les sentiments passer dans ce regard : la joie, la jubilation, la connivence, l'envie et même le désir. Elle revoyait son regard aguicheur par moment comme l'inquiétude qui pouvait y apparaître.

Ces flashs étaient de plus en plus constants. Elle se sentait ensevelie, noyer, attirer par le fond.

Elle n'en donnait pas l'impression mais elle savait qu'elle perdait pieds. Son esprit était embrouillé.

Dans ces moments, d'autres flashs prenaient le relais. L'image s'agrandissait et laissait apparaître davantage. Un visage. Une expression. Un mouvement. A ces moments, elle avait l'impression de suffoquer, de manquer d'air. Elle cherchait alors à y mettre fin à reprendre le contrôle de son être. Certaines fois, elle l'emportait.

Et d'autres fois, comme à ce moment, au milieu de la station, elle revoyait son sourire. Elle avait l'impression de revoir chacun de ses sourires. Tous ceux qui lui étaient adressés. Une multitude de sourires qui l'assaillaient en même temps, jusqu'au dernier. Elle se sentait flotter. Tout lui paraissait en suspens. Si intense et si fugace.

Elle se revoyait accroupie derrière une voiture, face à Root. Elle ressentait cet instant, où malgré les balles qui fusaient autour d'elles, le temps s'était arrêté. Seule Root pouvait provoquer cela. Seule Root avait su lui montrer que rien ne pouvait, à certains moments, avoir d'importance, à part elle. Elle la revoyait. Son sourire, ses yeux, sa moue. Elle la revoyait entièrement tournée vers elle, seulement captée par elle. A ce moment, pour Root, rien n'existait à part elles deux. Ce sourire encore, et cette phrase. Elle avait réussi à la faire sourire en retour. Seule Root la déstabilisait comme ça. Seule Root arrivait à la faire sourire de la sorte.

Ces flashs l'emportaient trop loin. Il fallait que cela s'arrête. Ils l'entraînaient vers des lieux où elle ne voulait plus aller. Il fallait reprendre le dessus.

Avant, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de lutter. Avant, elle n'aurait pas eu ce problème. Avant, rien ne se serait passé comme ça.

Avant.

Avant.

Avant Root.

Et de nouveau une vague la submergeait. Elle sentait un souffle dans son cou. Comme quelque chose de murmuré mais sans le son. Puis elle avait l'impression de sentir sa peau. Elle revoyait des doigts s'emmêler, si naturellement, aux siens. Elle ressentait encore sa main dans la sienne, comme si elle y était encore. Cette main délicate. Cette peau si douce. Ses longs doigts prenant délicatement possession des siens.

Elle l'avait laissé faire. A ce moment-là aussi elle s'était laissé submerger. Elle s'était laissé surprendre. Root l'avait déstabilisé une fois de plus et elle l'avait laissé faire. Habituellement, Root lui faisait des déclarations sans équivoques. Elle ne faisait pas de manière pour faire passer son message.

Cette fois, il en avait été autrement. Quand elle se laissait porter jusqu'à cet instant. Quand elle ne cherchait pas à combattre, elle retrouvait Root à fleur de peau assise à ses côté. La situation et son propre comportement devait suffirent à l'expliquer. A sa manière, dans ce canapé, sagement assise à ses côtés, Root lui avait déclaré. ..

STOP

Il fallait arrêter.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire cette déclaration ? Ça ne rimait à rien d'y penser. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il fallait revenir à avant. Il fallait oublier.

Oublier que Root lui avait fait comprendre, par un moyen détourné, ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Si elles avaient eu plus de temps, Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu en faire ? Comment aurait elle réagit ? Toutes ces questions n'avaient aucun sens. Son esprit incontrôlable y revenait pourtant régulièrement. Root ne semblait rien attendre en retour. Se seule présence semblait lui suffire. Mais au fond d'elle-même, Shaw savait que quelque chose avait changé.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de savoir quoi faire de cette déclaration à ce moment. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'y revenir maintenant que tout était finit. Maintenant que Root était..

Une décharge glaciale lui parcouru alors le dos. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits. De retour dans le présent, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle était seule au milieu de la station, plongée dans une semi obscurité. Une partie de l'installation électrique avait survécue à l'explosion. Shaw se ressaisit en s'assurant qu'elle avait toujours son arme de coincé dans son pantalon, dissimulé par son gilet. Cette simple présence avait habituellement le don de la rassurer.

A cet instant précis, elle aurait aimé repartir avec une mission en tête, quelque chose pour l'ancrer dans le présent. S'oublier et ne plus penser. Mais, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule tâche, facile et rapide, à accomplir et le froid qui venait de gagner son corps commençait à la faire trembler. Cette sensation aussi était nouvelle. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. Ses pensées, son corps semblaient vouloir vivre leur propre vie. Elle commença alors à ouvrir les placards à la recherche d'une éventuelle veste qu'elle aurait pu avoir laissé. Les quelques casiers étaient encore remplis d'armes abandonnées. C'est en ouvrant la dernière porte qu'elle la découvrit. Elle était accrochée sur cintre, au milieu de quelques autres supportant des chemisiers ou t-shirts. Une veste en cuir. Root en avait plusieurs. Toutes assez similaires. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ces habits et cette veste lui appartenaient. Elle resta figée un moment avant d'oser caresser le cuir abandonné. Puis, sans réfléchir, comme allant de soi, elle attrapa la veste pour s'en vêtir .Aussitôt, elle se sentit apaisée. La veste n'avait pas eu le temps de la réchauffer. C'était autre chose. Ce froid qui lui avait parcouru la colonne vertébrale n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque rafraîchissement de l'atmosphère. Shaw, avec cette veste, se sentait simplement mieux. Elle dû lutter de nouveau.

Son esprit recommençait à l'emmener ailleurs. Elle revit ce moment, suite à l'apparition de Martine au milieu du rayon cosmétique, où elle s'était retrouvée coincée dans un camion avec Root. Elle revit dans un flash, Root l'entourant de ces bras vêtus de cuir. Elle se revit la repousser. Cet instant était lointain et pourtant elle avait encore l'impression de sentir la pression de Root dans son dos, son souffle dans son cou.

Puis, le noir.

Root en joie l'entourant de ces bras. Elle avait beau lutter, d'autres images arrivaient sans cesse. Elle déconnectait du réel. Elle se retrouvait dans ses bras. Comme à sa place. Même si souvent elle montrait vouloir être ailleurs. Le noir. Les bras de Root autour de son cou. Root si heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé. Comment ne pas succomber ? Elle avait lutté. Cette sensation d'être à sa place et cette nécessité d'être ailleurs qui s'entrechoquaient à cet instant. Elle ressentait encore la main sur sa tête, l'odeur du cuir sur son nez. Cette odeur qui l'entourait à nouveau. Cette présence. Cette absence.

Il fallait que cela s'arrête, qu'elle reprenne le contrôle. Elle claqua brutalement la porte du casier d'un violent coup de pied et partie presque en courant vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, elle se reconcentra sur la tâche qu'elle avait besoin d'accomplir.

Un court instant, elle se sentit mieux. Descendre sous terre l'avait mené trop loin.

Retrouver Blackwell et le tuer. Cet objectif lui faisait du bien et devait l'empêcher de penser. Mais une fois cette ultime mission atteinte, les démons revinrent l'attaquer.

De nouveau, elle repensait à sa voix, ses intonations, ses non-dits et ses déclarations. Cette voix qui lui échappait. Les flashs de son visage, de ses yeux, son sourire, ses déplacements, mouvements …Tout était si réel, si palpable qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la voix de Root lui échappait. Elle ne l'entendait plus. Tout ce qu'elle revivait, ressentait, éprouvait évoluait dans un film muet.

Root commençait déjà à lui échapper.

Root commençait à s'envoler.

C'était d'autant plus incompréhensible que sa voix avait été la dernière chose palpable , la dernière chose vivante l'attachant à Root. La voix de Root l'avait réellement quitté depuis peu. Pourtant, elle lui échappait la première. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus dure : se souvenir ou oublier. Elle ne supportait plus ces flashs qui ne cessaient de venir la hanter. Mais elle acceptait encore moins que Root puisse s'échapper, lui échapper.

Elle marcha longtemps sans but, sans conscience réelle du monde environnant.

Pourtant à un moment, elle fut réveillée par quelque chose. Son attention fut captée par le bruit d'une moto passant juste à côté d'elle. Le bruit émis par la moto et la silhouette longiligne assise dessus l'avaient attiré. Une ombre. Un fantôme. Un souvenir. La moto était hors de sa vue depuis longtemps quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était immobile et qu'elle se trouvait à quelques pas du commissariat où Fusco travaillait. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir pris ce chemin. Elle ne se souvenait que du départ de la station.

Shaw s'installa de l'autre côté de la rue, en face du commissariat, le dos collé au mur d'un immeuble. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle attendait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir. Au contraire, elle avait envie d'être seule. Elle n'avait pas envie de dire comment elle allait. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'étendre, de discuter, de commenter. Pourtant, elle était là face au commissariat à attendre, sans but précis. Son attente dura un moment. Elle n'aurait su dire si cela avait été long ou court. Elle était bien. Apaisée. Réchauffée. Les flashs l'avaient quitté.

Fusco finit par sortir accompagné de Bear. Elle fut surprise de se rendre compte que cela lui faisait plaisir de les voir. Sans réfléchir, elle les suivit de loin. Ils avaient l'air en forme _;_ Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Fusco s'engouffrer dans un restaurant. Elle attendit un moment avant de se décider à entrer. A cet instant, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était pas le cas pour le reste mais pour cela c'était clair. Elle voulait quelque chose. Elle voulait repartir avec Bear. Elle pensait avoir fait bonne figure. Elle en était certaine. Elle avait contrôlé la situation. Elle ne pouvait pas promettre quoi que ce soit, mais Fusco le savait. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas trop demander. Elle n'était pas restée longtemps et était repartie avec son chien.

Sa marche dans Manhattan, avait repris sans but. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir progressé un peu. Cette présence canine lui faisait du bien. Il fallait qu'elle s'organise. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à une deuxième étape à accomplir pour reprendre pied petit à petit, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la sonnerie d'un téléphone publique, à côté duquel elle était en train de passer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Elle l'avait entendue immédiatement et s'était arrêtée. Tout en étant surprise, elle savait. Elle savait ce qui se cachait derrière cette sonnerie. Elle s'était habituée à entendre des téléphones sonner dans la rue. Mais, elle ne décrochait jamais.

Il y a avait toujours quelqu'un pour répondre :Harold, Root, et même dernièrement John. Elle n'aimait pas ce contact direct avec cette machine. Elle laissait aux autres le soin d'entrer en contact avec cette divinité. Elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin. La machine devait le savoir mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de s'imposer à elle dans les quelques heures avant sa disparition. D'une façon des plus déconcertante en plus, voir dérangeante. Elle ne savait pas comment qualifier le choix opéré par la machine. Entendre Root tout en sachant que ce n'était pas elle, lui plaisait, comme la déroutait totalement.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait décrocher, surtout si elle en avait envie.

En entendant le téléphone sonner, elle sut que la machine avait survécu. Ce paramètre était acquis. Mais avait-elle envie de rentrer dans l'équation ?

Il n'y avait qu'elle. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Cet appel lui était destiné.

Finalement, et cela la surprit, elle hésita peu.

Sans véritablement s'en rendre compte, ses doigts avaient déjà saisi le combiné, et celui –ci se trouvait à son oreille.

\- Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

\- Tu as changé de voix !?

\- Je n'avais plus besoin de la voix de Root. Elle m'a servi pour ce que nous avions à accomplir. J'ai décidé de prendre une voix humaine plus neutre, sans conséquence. D'autant plus que Root va bientôt avoir besoin de sa voix…..et bien entendu de toi.

A ces derniers mots, Shaw surprise ne compris pas réellement ce que la machine était en train de lui annoncer. Elle regarda, interloquée, la caméra à l'angle de la rue…. Comme pour chercher un signe, un indice.

La machine repris alors :

\- Tu ne sembles pas comprendre Sameen. Root est en vie. Elle va vivre. Elle va avoir besoin de toi. Il faut te tenir prête. Je te recontacterai le moment venu.

La communication s'interrompit alors.

Elle raccrocha aussitôt et s'éloigna. L'information lui tomba alors comme une claque. Elle leva la tête vers la caméra la plus proche et lui adressa naturellement un sourire de connivence mêlée à un sentiment de plénitude. Elle était dans le secret.. Dieu venait de lui dire que sa protégée était en vie. Shaw se sentit bien, apaisée, comme si un poids venait de lui être arraché.

Elle qui était souvent incapable d'expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle revit alors Root, une arme sous le menton, lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait vivre sans elle, et elle comprit enfin ce qu'elle-même n'avait pas encore acceptée et encore moins verbalisée.

Elle non plus, n'aurait pu. Elle n'aurait pu continuer. Elle ne pouvait vivre sans Root.

Sans elle, plus rien n'avait de sens.

Tout s'illumina. Elle prit conscience du sol sous ses pieds, des passants à ses côtés, de l'air frais sur sa peau. Cette vérité qui découlait de la première ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle ne ressentait pas la peur. Pourtant, à cet instant, elle sut que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Shaw marcha un moment, comme vidée, ne sachant pas trop où aller et quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que tout d'un coup, elle eu faim. Elle était même affamée. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis un moment. Elle ne se rappelait plus à quand remontait son dernier repas. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Elle s'arrêta acheter plusieurs sandwiches pour elle et de la nourriture pour Bear et se trouva une chambre d'hôtel.

Attendre. Elle pouvait attendre mais il ne fallait pas que cela dure trop longtemps.

Après avoir mangé et pris une bonne douche, elle se coucha rapidement. Elle effectua ces différentes tâches sans réfléchir. Elle était épuisée et avait enfin décidée de s'en rendre compte. Elle s'effondra pour se réveiller après 12 h de sommeil. Elle passa une bonne nuit, sans rêves tordus ni cauchemars. 12 h de repos sans flashs. 12 h de repos complets. Elle se sentait prête. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas encore. Mais elle était prête à agir. Elle en avait besoin.

Elle avait besoin de Root.

Elle avait besoin d'être à ses côtés.

Elle avait besoin de retrouver un sens.

Root la voyait comme une ligne, une flèche.

Elle n'essayait pas d'analyser comme elle se voyait et encore moins comment elle pouvait être perçue. Cela n'avait jamais eu d'importance.

Root la voyait ainsi.

Root avait toujours vu des choses en elle.

Root semblait voir au travers d'elle comme personne.

Pourtant en ce moment, en tout cas, elle avait plutôt l'impression d'être perdue… que tout était flou. L'image que Root lui avait attribuée lui semblait, en ce moment, complétement faussée.

Elle sortit rapidement, surtout pour permettre à Bear de se dégourdir. Elle ne lui avait pas prêté beaucoup d'intérêt depuis cet appel. Ils marchèrent un bon moment avant d'atterrir dans un square, où l'attention de Shaw fut aussitôt captée par un petit tourniquet, placé dans un coin reculé, avec d'autres jeux pour enfants. Elle s'y dirigea naturellement, comme téléguidée, et s'installa dessus. Il était immobile, tout comme elle, alors que de son côté, Bear tournait autour de ce cercle de ferraille.

De nouveau, elle déconnecta. Elle aurait dû se méfier, passer son chemin. Tout était encore trop frais. Elle n'aurait jamais pu se l'avouer, mais elle était encore trop fragile, trop sensible.

Des flashs rapides l'assaillir sans qu'elle n'arrive à capter une image, une sensation plus qu'une autre. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, devant ses yeux. Rapidement, son corps sembla également lâcher. Elle glissa sur le tourniquet toujours immobile, avant d'être gagnée par la nausée et un début de migraine.

Bear sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et s'approcha de Shaw. Le contact du chien la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle réussit à se lever avec difficulté mais elle n'alla pas très loin. Elle s'arrêta pour vomir. Elle était parcourue de frissons. Après s'être assise quelques minutes sur un banc pour reprendre des forces, elle reprit le chemin à l'inverse, Bear à ses côtés, pour regagner l'hôtel. Elle n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps cela leur avait pris. Elle ne se rappelait même plus le trajet qu'ils avaient suivi.

En entrant dans la chambre, elle se coucha immédiatement, toute habillée. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se débrancher comme on le fait avec une prise électrique. Elle aurait voulu que tous ces bruits, ces images disparaissent. Elle aurait voulu être gagnée, comme la veille, par le sommeil. Mais quelque chose s'était de nouveau réveillé, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Petit à petit, elle se mit à douter.

Cet appel avait-il vraiment eu lieu ? Ce moment avait-il existé ?

Tout se mélangeait : ses innombrables suicides, le sourire de Root, John lui faisant comprendre que Root était morte, Greer, Lambert, le goût des lèvres de Root….

Tout se télescopait, sans s'arrêter.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. D'autant plus, qu'elle était maintenant persuadée que l'appel de la machine était également irréel comme beaucoup de choses qui venaient, à cet instant, la persécuter sans fin.

Root était morte. Sa propre vie n'avait plus de sens. Sa voie était sans issue.

Elle sombra dans un sommeil entrecoupé de cauchemars, avant que Bear ne la réveille volontairement. Elle sursauta au contact du chien sur sa main. Elle se leva aussitôt sans le regarder pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Le miroir lui renvoya un visage livide. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front. Elle se sentait encore tanguer mais cela allait un peu mieux. Bear se mit à japper. Il semblait avoir envie de sortir. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il faisait presque nuit. C'est en regardant le réveil dans la chambre, qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était le jour qui commençait à poindre. Elle était restée allongée au moins 16 h. Elle comprit alors, l'insistance de Bear.

Elle prit une douche rapide mais dû remettre ses vêtements. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne possédait rien d'autre que ce qu'elle avait sur elle. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Elle n'allait pas passer ses journées au lit, dans cet hôtel miteux. Elle décida de sortir, Bear sur ses pas. Le réceptionniste lui demanda combien de temps elle comptait rester. Elle passa, sans même le regarder. Il lui était impossible de parler, et de planifier quoi que ce soit. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air frais et qu'elle marche.

Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un film dont le rythme était constamment modifié. Etait-ce son propre cerveau qui lui donnait cette impression de dérèglement, cette sensation de passer du mode accéléré au mode pause, puis au ralenti pour recommencer sans cesse dans un ordre différent.

Après avoir marché une bonne demi-heure, elle entra dans un café pour déjeuner. Elle ne s'attarda pas et alla ensuite acheter de quoi manger à Bear. Une fois, leurs estomacs rassasiés, ils continuèrent de déambuler sans trop savoir où aller.

Un pas devant l'autre sans réfléchir, sans penser. Arriver à ça était reposant.

Elle se décida quand même avec difficulté à entrer dans un magasin pour acheter des vêtements de rechange. Elle, qui ne voulait parler à personne, ne put éviter une blonde monter sur talons, maquillée à outrance, s'adresser à elle sur un ton hautain.

\- Puis je vous aider, Madame ?

\- Non

\- Vous … Vous semblez chercher des pantalons ? Je peux peut être vous indiquer notre nouvelle collect….

Shaw l'interrompit d'une voix cassante, en lui adressant un regard noir comme elle en avait le secret :

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide

La jeune femme déstabilisée, recula d'un pas, en marmonnant professionnellement, qu'elle restait à sa disposition au comptoir, si elle avait besoin de ses services.

Shaw commençait à se sentir étouffée. Elle attrapa 3 pantalons noirs identiques, 3 t-shirts de la même couleur, ainsi qu'un gilet à capuche en laine. Elle se dirigea rapidement au rayon des sous-vêtements pour parfaire ses tenues de rechanges. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et fut rapide à ressortir. Elle se rendit compte que l'argent qu'elle possédait commençait à s'amenuiser, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas encore payée l'hôtel où elle se trouvait.

Elle venait de retrouver Bear qui l'avait attendu sagement sur le trottoir, et en était à ces réflexions sur la conduite à adopter pour se faire de l'argent, quand le téléphone public derrière son dos se mit à sonner.

Elle l'ignora délibérément et décida d'avancer rapidement. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Les flashs étaient suffisants. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre des téléphones sonner, dès qu'elle était dans la rue. Elle crue un moment qu'elle perdait pied quand elle entendit au coin de rue suivante, un nouveau téléphone sonner à son tour. Elle décida de l'ignorer également et accéléra le pas. Mais cela ne servait à rien de fuir. Une autre sonnerie la rattrapait à nouveau, un peu plus loin.

Ces sonneries étaient-elles réelles ? Etait-elle en train de rêver ? Vivait-elle vraiment ce moment ?

Les questions se bousculaient et une revenait sans cesse : Root était elle en vie ?

C'était le 6ème téléphone qu'elle croisait et qui sonnait. Elle n'allait pas fuir indéfiniment. Tout cela était peut être irréel, mais il fallait bien faire quelque chose. Les options qui s'offraient à elle s'amenuisaient.

Elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir indéfiniment; et une option plus radicale commençait à s'immiscer dans son cerveau.

Vivre de la sorte n'avait plus de sens.

Lors de l'appel qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu, la machine lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'elle se tienne prête et qu'elle allait la recontacter. Elle pouvait encore laisser une chance à cette possibilité, même si tout cela ne semblait pas avoir eu lieu. Elle commençait à trembler, à avoir des suées. Elle ne supportait plus cette sonnerie incessante, qui lui martelait le cerveau, et recommençait à se sentir mal.

Sans réfléchir à nouveau, elle arracha le combiné de son support et le tint à bout de bras. La fin de cette sonnerie lui faisait du bien. Même si elle entendait que quelqu'un parlait dans le combiné, elle maintint le combiné en suspens dans l'air. Elle mit du temps à le placer sur son oreille. C'est Bear qui la fit réagir en aboyant, comme pour lui signifier qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à celles qui me lisent, me suivent et me laissent des reviews._

Chapitre 3

Elle posa délicatement le combiné sur son oreille, avec réticence.

\- Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Voilà c'était réparti. Elle enchaina à son tour :

\- Je ne sais pas si tout ce que je vis en ce moment est bien réel. Je me demande si ..

Elle laissa la fin de sa question en suspens. Ne pas le demander permettait d'avoir encore le doute. Mais la machine ne lui laissa pas le temps et enchaina :

\- Sameen, tu t'es échappée. Tu m'as aidé à détruire Samaritain. Tu es à New York avec Bear que tu as repris à Fusco. Ce que tu vis est réel. L'appel que je t'ai passé a bien eu lieu, même si tu sembles en douter. Quand tu la verras, tu arrêteras complètement de douter.

\- Qui dois-je voir ?

\- Tu me le demandes ? Root bien sûr. Tu vas bientôt la retrouver.

\- Root est morte !

\- Non Sameen. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Elle est en vie. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir de la sorte. Ce n'était pas son heure. Je devais la protéger et l'isoler. Harold devait réagir. Tu dois aider Root à revenir complètement à la vie. Elle a besoin de toi….et tu as besoin d'elle. Je vois que tes bagages sont déjà faits.

Shaw regarda tour à tour son sac d'achat et la caméra située devant elle.

\- Tu vas pouvoir partir en voyage. Par contre, tu ne vas pas pouvoir emmener Bear avec toi.

Après l'avoir confié à Lionel, tu trouveras ce dont tu as besoin dans le casier à bagage 216 du Terminal de Bus de Port Authority. Code 504509. Je te recontacterai.

La communication s'interrompit aussitôt. Shaw reposa délicatement le combiné et resta plantée devant le téléphone un moment, avant de réagir. Rien n'avait de sens. Si le bonheur de la révélation la parcourue comme la première fois, elle était mélangée cette fois ci par une certaine incompréhension.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Bear qui semblait comprendre son désarroi, lui tapota la main du bout du museau. Cette secousse l'empêcha de sombrer à nouveau. Elle se mit en marche aussitôt, comme pour fuir une éventuelle nouvelle déroute et se dirigea immédiatement vers le commissariat où travaillait Fusco. Tout ceci était peut être irréel, mais au moins elle avait un but, quelque chose auquel se raccrocher.

Elle croisa Lionel devant le commissariat, qui se dirigeait vers sa voiture.

\- Alors Maybelline, je te manque déjà ?...

Quand il la vit d'un peu plus prêt, il fut choqué de découvrir son visage livide et ses yeux fuyants

\- Hey ça va Shaw ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?

\- Hum..ouais. Tu veux bien reprendre Bear pour quelques temps. Je dois m'absenter. Je peux pas l'emmener.

\- Ouais des vacances au soleil pendant que les autres bossent… Après deux jours, les retrouvailles ont été de courtes durées !

Shaw ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir envie de fuir au plus vite.

Lionel renchérit soucieux, d'un ton plus solennel :

\- Bon j'espère que tu ne te mets pas dans les embrouilles. Si t'as besoin, je suis là.

Elle caressa Bear rapidement et, tout en se retournant, lâcha un merci presque inaudible.

Shaw s'éloigna et attrapa un taxi pour se retrouver assez vite devant le casier 216 désigné par la machine. Tout s'enchainait et l'empêchait de trop penser. Elle ouvrit, sans réfléchir, le casier pour y découvrir un téléphone portable et un passeport.

Alors qu'elle examinait le passeport portant sa photo au nom de Sarah Dewey, le téléphone se mit à sonner.

\- Je te conseille de déposer discrètement ton arme dans le casier, ainsi que le couteau que tu portes à la cheville. Tu ne peux pas les prendre avec toi à l'aéroport. De toute façon, tu n'en as pas besoin là où tu vas.

Après un regard circulaire autour d'elle, Shaw s'exécuta en grognant et en ajoutant :

\- J'espère avoir raison de te faire confiance ! Tu me diriges, me donnes des informations partielles. Je n'aime pas ça. Je ne suis pas Root !

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça.

\- Si Root est en vie, je veux la voir.

\- C'est pour bientôt. Aéroport de Newark- Guichet United Airlines. Un billet d'avion t'attend pour un départ à 16 h pour Seattle.

\- Attend ! Je voudrais savoir.

Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de John ni d'Harold.

\- John m'a sauvé et a sauvé Harold.

\- Il est ?

\- Oui Sameen, John est mort. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour le sauver.

Elle sembla ne pas réagir. Comme à son habitude, elle encaissa, mais ajouta comme pour elle-même, comme pour assimiler l'information, la rendre réelle :

\- Root est en vie. John est mort

\- Oui Sameen

\- Et Harold. Où est il ?

La communication se termina alors par :

\- Il est là où il doit être pour le moment.

Elle n'aimait pas être menée de la sorte, mais des choses se mettaient en place, qui la maintenait debout. Elle décida de suivre les directives qui s'imposaient à elle et reprit un taxi pour l'aéroport de Newark.

Le trajet fut un peu laborieux, surtout au début. Le conducteur avait du mal à comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire la conversation ou de l'informer de la destination de son avion, et encore moins de la raison qui la faisait voyager avec un simple sac plastique. Devant son mutisme, il finit par déclarer forfait et la fin du trajet se passa dans les embouteillages et le silence dans l'habitacle.

Une fois à l'aéroport, tout s'enchaina rapidement. Elle récupéra son billet sans encombre et n'eut pas trop à patienter, avant de pouvoir s'asseoir sur son siège de 1ere classe, dans l'avion qui devait l'emmener à Seattle.

Elle devait avouer que le choix de place opéré par la machine lui convenait parfaitement. D'autant qu'elle se retrouvait seule sur sa rangée…Sans doute, n'était-ce pas un hasard.

Depuis que la machine l'avait recontacté, elle avait été occupée et avait réussi jusqu'à présent à canaliser ses angoisses et ces flashs incessants. Elle allait devoir tenir en place pendant un peu plus de 6h. Cette perspective l'effrayait un peu. Comme d'habitude, l'installation des passagers lui semblait longue.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait une telle déroute intérieure. Avant, elle aurait déconnecté le temps du trajet, et aurait mené son esprit dans un lieu indolore jusqu'à l'arrivée.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait 5 minutes qu'elle était installée et elle avait déjà envie de fuir. C'est pourquoi lorsque l'hôtesse de l'air lui demanda si tout allait bien, elle sollicita aussitôt, sans même répondre à sa question, un verre de whisky.

Elle le but d'une traite et en redemanda un autre en tendant son verre vide à l'hôtesse.

\- Nous allons décoller dans un instant. Je vous invite à patienter le temps du décollage

\- Donnez-moi plusieurs mignonnettes alors ! Whisky, vodka peu m'importe.

\- Je ..

\- Maintenant ! la coupa aussitôt Shaw avec un regard noir laissant peu de place à la discussion.

L'hôtesse s'éloigna rapidement pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec 4 mignonettes de whisky et 3 de vodka. Elle les déposa pour s'éloigner aussi vite.

Shaw en but 4 d'affilé et se sentit un peu mieux. Elle était consciente que ce n'était qu'une échappatoire temporaire, mais à cet instant précis, elle était indispensable.

Elle prit plus de temps pour boire les 3 suivantes et s'apaisa. Ce remède lui permit de ne pas trop porter d'attention sur les commentaires du commandant de bord ou sur les mesures de sécurité délivrées par les hôtesses de l'air, et lui permit de s'assoupir.

 _Root était dans ses bras. Elles étaient nues, après l'amour. Elles se parlaient, heureuses. Puis, Root devenait toute blanche. Shaw avait beau lui demander si cela allait. Elle ne lui répondait plus. Le corps de Root devenait glacial. Elle la secouait mais Root ne réagissait pas. Son corps finissait pas devenir transparent pour disparaitre totalement laissant Shaw seule au milieu du lit._

Shaw se réveilla d'un coup, les mains devant elle, semblant secouer un élément invisible. L'hôtesse qui passait à côté à ce moment-là lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais n'osa pas intervenir. Shaw transpirait et mit du temps à comprendre où elle se trouvait. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes où elle s'aspergea le visage. Une fois de plus, elle était toute blanche.

Elle n'avait encore jamais fait ce cauchemar. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, encore moins l'analyser. Ce n'était pas le premier cauchemar où la mort de Root venait la hanter mais cette fois-ci les circonstances étaient déroutantes. Elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise pourtant. Quelques simulations provoquées par Samaritain parlaient d'elle-même. Elle se rappelait parfaitement où son esprit l'avait conduit. Elle se rappelait si bien cette intimité avec Root qu'elle se demandait encore par moment, si cela n'avait pas réellement eu lieu.

Reprendre de l'alcool n'était pas une solution. Elle ne pouvait pas déconnecter à ce point et s'égarer autant.

Elle retourna à sa place et commença à trifouiller l'écran devant elle à la recherche de quelque chose pour l'occuper. Sans conviction, elle commença un film qu'elle ne put continuer jusqu'au bout. Le choix suivant n'était pas forcément plus aboutit mais elle préférait regarder des combats plutôt qu'un film à l'eau de rose. Le mot « Fin » venait d'apparaitre à l'écran quand le commandant leur annonça le début de la descente pour Seattle. Finalement, le trajet était passé relativement vite, compte tenu de l'état dans lequel elle se sentait au début.

Elle descendit rapidement, sous le regard inquiet de l'hôtesse de l'air, et se trouva tout aussi vite dans le hall des arrivées de l'aéroport. C'est à ce moment qu'elle reçut un sms énigmatique : « guichet Delta Air Lines. Ta Malette perdue s'y trouve».

Shaw se dirigea vers le guichet de la compagnie aérienne et demanda, sans conviction, au stewart présent :

\- Vous devez avoir ma mallette.

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Sarah Dewey

\- Pourriez-vous me présenter une pièce d'identité, je vous prie.

Après avoir vu que ces dires correspondaient bien au papier qu'on lui présentait, le Stewart se baissa et sortit d'un placard : une mallette noire qui lui tendit, en lui précisant :

\- Elle vous attendait.

Sans répondre, Shaw attrapa le porte document et se rendit rapidement vers la sortie, où elle reçut un nouveau message :

« 628 Barrington Street »

Elle bougonna en se dirigeant vers la station de taxi. Ne pas savoir où tout cela allait la mener, l'irritait fortement. A sa grande satisfaction, le chauffeur de taxi était silencieux et elle n'eut pas à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire ami-ami. Le trajet, pourtant sans embouteillage à cette heure-ci, dura un moment avant d'arriver à destination. Elle eut le temps de constater que la mallette qu'elle venait de récupérer était verrouillée, ce qui ne la surprit pas. Elle n'en possédait pas le code pour le moment mais cela allait sans doute évoluer.

Une fois déposée devant l'adresse qui correspondait à un immeuble d'habitation, elle se demanda ce que la machine allait bien lui demander de faire maintenant. Elle n'eut pas à se poser la question longtemps, car surgit, devant elle, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, tout sourire, qui l'interpella par un :

\- Bonsoir, Madame Dewey. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Il lui serra la main en se présentant :

\- John Holiday. Ce n'est pas courant de faire visiter à cette heure-ci. Je dois avouer que vous avez su être persuasive.

Alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, il enchaina :

\- Veuillez me suivre. Comme je vous l'ai déjà indiqué l'immeuble est très bien entretenu. Les résidents sont charmants et le quartier très calme.

Alors qu'il appuyait déjà sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, il poursuivit par :

\- L'appartement se trouve donc au 5ème. Il est vide seulement depuis 2 jours. Il a été entièrement nettoyé après le départ des locataires précédents.

Il ne semblait pas avoir besoin de reprendre son souffle. L'agent immobilier était dans son élément, et semblait être heureux de ce qu'il racontait, même à 1h du matin. Shaw hésitait entre lui demander de se taire, ou l'interroger sur ce qu'il prenait pour le rendre aussi euphorique, pour décrire un immeuble. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, ce qui était plutôt à son avantage. Elle reprit le fil des descriptions détaillées, quand il s'arrêta devant la porte 504.

\- Nous y voilà. Je vous laisse découvrir ce petit cocoon.

L'entrée de l'appartement donnait directement sur un grand salon avec une cuisine ouverte. Holiday continuait ces descriptions. Il ouvrait les tiroirs et placards de la cuisine. Shaw se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle laissa l'agent immobilier et commença à avancer vers le fond de l'appartement. Il la suivit aussitôt pour lui détailler précisément la teinte des murs du couloir et ouvrir, dans le même temps, une des portes qui y donnait. Il s'agissait d'une chambre. Elle ne s'attarda pas, malgré ou plutôt, à cause des commentaires enthousiastes qui parsemaient la visite. Une grande salle de bain se situait à côté et une autre chambre juste en face.

Si elle avait eu besoin d'y réfléchir, elle aurait trouvé l'appartement agréable. Mais à cet instant, l'exaspération était montée d'un cran. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait dans cet appartement, qui plus est en compagnie de cette pipelette. Qu'est-ce que la machine pouvait donc escompter de tout cela ? Son mutisme finit par déconcerter l'agent immobilier, qui après avoir ouvert toutes les portes et sans doute tous les placards de l'appartement, finit par lui demander si cela lui plaisait.

Elle se redirigea vers le salon en donnant l'impression de refaire un tour, comme pour confirmer son choix. Mais celui-ci ne venait pas. Elle était fatiguée et avait l'impression, de plus en plus, d'être une marionnette au bon vouloir de la machine. L'agent immobilier avait fini par se taire et ne semblait pu trop savoir comment agir. C'est à cet instant que le signal d'un message arriva sur le portable de Shaw. Il y était indiqué simplement « oui ». Elle se contenta alors de lire, à voix haute, le sms.

Holiday, soulagé, lui donna 3 documents à signer avant de lui remettre les clefs. Elle s'exécuta, sans prendre le temps de lire ce qu'elle signait. Puis, en entassant les documents, il lui demanda le montant d'une caution et des deux loyers suivants. Elle avait complément omis cette éventualité. Elle voulait se débarrasser de cet homme au plus vite, mais les choses ne semblaient pas s'organiser comme elle le voulait. Il ne lui restait pas grand-chose comme liquide, à part quelques billets au fond de sa veste. Ce problème l'avait déjà préoccupé, il y a quelques temps, mais elle ne se rappelait plus à quand cela remontait.

Elle en était à cette réflexion, quand un nouveau message arriva « 0411 ».

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien pouvoir signifier. L'agent immobilier semblait inquiet. Il réitéra sa demande en précisant, comme pour meubler le silence, que si l'appartement était rendu en état, la caution lui serait reversée intégralement. En baissant machinalement la tête, elle comprit quand son regard tomba sur la mallette qu'elle tenait toujours à la main depuis l'aéroport de Seattle. Elle s'assit et rentra le code 411 sur la serrure de la mallette. Shaw pris soin de l'ouvrir dérobé au regard de Holiday. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, sans problème, pour laisser apparaitre des liasses de billets bien rangées, un petit paquet, et une enveloppe au nom de l'agent immobilier. Elle referma la mallette, après avoir pris l'enveloppe qu'elle remit au destinataire, sans même regarder si le compte y était.

Le contenu de l'enveloppe sembla convenir à l'agent immobilier, qui prit rapidement congé, comme soulagé de voir la visite se terminer. Son enthousiasme du début était retombé au fur et à mesure de la visite, au grand soulagement de Shaw.

Une fois seule, Shaw resta plantée au milieu du salon, son sac de vêtement et sa mallette dans la main. Le silence l'envahit d'un coup et lui tomba dessus. Les bavardages insignifiants de l'agent immobilier la ramenèrent à d'autres qui lui manquaient douloureusement. A cet instant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre à nouveau les babillages de Root. Au début, ses interventions incessantes avaient eu, de nombreuses fois, raison de sa patience. Maintenant, elle se sentait définitivement seule. Il s'agissait d'une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant. Etait-ce l'heure tardive, cet endroit, ou l'incompréhension de sa présence dans cet appartement Root lui manqua viscéralement.

Ce manque la dérouta. Elle avait envie de l'entendre, la voir et même la toucher. A cet instant, son corps, son être la réclamait. Elle lâcha ce qu'elle tenait à la main pour se recroqueviller sur le canapé. Elle aurait aimé être entouré de ses bras. La sentir à ses côtés simplement. Elle comprit, sans le comprendre, que ce besoin devenait de plus en plus nécessaire. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans cet état ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus à contrôler ce qu'elle ressentait ? Ce qu'elle ressentait ? Avait-elle déjà ressenti quelque chose auparavant pour quelqu'un ? Non jamais et c'était d'ailleurs beaucoup plus simple. Pourquoi et comment Root avait-elle réussi à la toucher de la sorte ? De nouveaux, les questions se bousculaient.

Où tout cela allait la mener ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû décrocher ce téléphone. Root était morte. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Ces missions comme ses pensées. Root était morte et il fallait qu'elle ressente tout cela maintenant.

Elle aurait dû trouver une nouvelle occupation loin de… loin de la machine, de New York. Loin. En continuant ainsi, en suivant les directives de la machine, elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Elle voulait se lever et partir mais elle n'y arrivait même pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il fallait qu'elle se lève, qu'elle parte. Son cerveau le lui demandait, mais son corps ne répondait pas.

Elle lutta au moins une heure avant de pouvoir s'asseoir. Quand elle se leva, ses jambes lui semblèrent extrêmement fragiles. Elle récupéra la mallette sur le sol et l'ouvrit à nouveau. Elle contenait un grand nombre de coupure de 100 dollars. Cet argent pourrait lui permettre de voir venir pendant un bon moment. Elle s'intéressa rapidement au paquet, qui s'y trouvait également. Celui-ci était entouré d'un tissu de coton. Elle comprit rapidement ce qui se cachait dessous, et la vue de l'arme empaquetée lui fit plaisir. La machine pensait vraiment à tout. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne semblait jamais trouver nécessaire de lui dire ce qu'elle attendait d'elle au final, ni de lui donner un minimum d'explications.

Shaw transvasa l'argent et l'arme au milieu de ses vêtements achetés à New-York, et pris la porte sans même se retourner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Elle avait fait 3 pas dans le couloir pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur qu'elle reçut un sms lui indiquant : « Repose toi.».

Shaw remua la tête excédée et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Au rez-de-chaussée, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle ne décrocha pas et sortit rapidement de l'immeuble. Il se mit à sonner à nouveau, 3 fois de suite, sans que Shaw ne daigne décrocher. Puis le silence revint dans un Seattle encore endormi.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à traverser une grande artère, son regard fut attiré par un panneau lumineux d'indicateur de circulation sur lequel devait être habituellement noté les éventuels bouchons. Elle y lut « Elle est en vie. Tu vas bientôt la voir ».Elle sut immédiatement que ce message lui était destiné et stoppa sa fuite.

Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps. Un nouvel sms lui était adressé reprenant le même conseil que le précédent. Shaw hésita. Elle s'était jurée de passer à autre chose pour son propre bien. Mais le message l'intriguait. La machine insistait. Elle lui clamait que Root était en vie et d'un autre côté, elle semblait trouver un malin plaisir à lui faire faire, ce dont elle avait besoin.

La machine était-elle en train de se servir d'elle, en lui faisant croire l'impensable. Les feux piétons changèrent plusieurs fois de couleurs avant qu'elle ne se décide. Elle prit le chemin inverse, sans se presser, en se demandant encore pourquoi elle prenait cette décision. C'est en s'arrêtant devant l'immeuble qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était partie si vite, qu'elle n'avait pas pris la clef avec elle. Machinalement, elle mit la main sur la poche arrière de son pantalon comme pour y chercher de quoi crocheter la porte. Bien entendu, elle n'y trouva rien. Entrer en tirant dans la serrure pouvait être efficace mais cela manquait de discrétion.

Elle commença à fouiller dans les poches de sa veste, en espérant trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à rentrer. Elle eut un temps d'arrêt quand elle ressortit d'une des poches, les fameuses clefs que lui avait remit l'agent immobilier. Elle ne se rappelait plus les avoir mise dans sa veste. Elle avait dû faire ce geste sans s'en rendre compte. Alors qu'elle regardait avec surprise les clefs; elle sentit quelque chose dans la deuxième poche. Elle n'avait pas ressortie sa main et ses doigts avaient senti une petite ouverture au fond de la poche. Le tissu était déchiré et elle sentait quelque chose dans la doublure. Avec patience et curiosité, elle réussit, après une minute, à extirper un petit flacon de vernis noir peu entamé, mais déjà assez sec.

Cette découverte à cet instant, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Cela faisait trop. Elle était déjà à fleur de peau. Tout la ramenait inexorablement à Root, et elle arrivait de moins en moins à contrôler ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait déjà été confronté à cette sensation lorsque la machine , avant de s'éteindre, lui avait parler de la manière dont Root la voyait. Comme la fois précédente, elle réussit pourtant à canaliser cette émotion si intense et si peu courante chez elle, tout en se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte de l'immeuble.

Elle retint ses larmes et prit les escaliers en courant jusqu'au 5ème étage. Elle souffrait et voulait que ce soit pour une raison explicable. Le manque de sommeil et de protéines devaient l'y aider. L'ascension fut rapide. Elle avait chaud, faim, sommeil mais la sensation de manque numéro un, était tout autre.

La raison de son mal être, de son malaise ne pouvaient être rattachés à ce petit exercice physique. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, posa son sac plastique qu'elle traînait depuis New-York ainsi que le flacon, et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Elle se déshabilla rapidement en jetant sans délicatesse ses vêtements. Elle avait besoin de s'évader un instant, si court soit-il. L'eau froide la paralysa un instant. Elle se sentit un peu mieux. La vague de larmes qu'elle avait réussi à stopper avant qu'elle ne jaillisse, était loin à présent. Elle ne s'expliquait pas sa réaction et essaya de ne pas y penser. Son corps finit par se détendre sous l'eau qu'elle réchauffa petit à petit. Elle resta un moment sous la douche où elle trouva des échantillons de shampoing et de savon, comme si elle avait été à l'hôtel.

En sortant, elle reprit le sac de vêtements et enleva les étiquettes qui s'y trouvaient encore. Elle mit une des tenu qu'elle avait acheté, similaire à celle qu'elle venait d'avoir jeté négligemment dans la salle de bain. Le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir la rattraper ou plutôt elle se sentait incapable de s'allonger pour essayer de se reposer. Elle avait trop peur que son esprit prenne à nouveau le contrôle, pour la diriger vers des sujets auxquels elle n'avait pas envie de penser. Alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant, l'interphone retentit. Sans chercher davantage, Shaw décrocha l'appareil. Elle entendit alors une voix masculine lui annoncer que son petit déjeuner était arrivé. Un jeune homme se présenta quelques minutes plus tard devant sa porte et lui remit un sachet papier, en lui souhaitant un bon appétit

La machine était toujours pleine de surprise et celle-ci était la bienvenue. Le sachet contenait un café, et des bagels fourrés pour l'un de jambon fromage et pour l'autre de crème fraiche aux fines herbes et saumon fumé, ainsi qu'un kiwi et une banane. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle avait vraiment faim et ne releva la tête du sachet devant elle, que lorsqu'elle eut finit l'intégralité des aliments s'y trouvant.

Il était tard ou encore tôt, cela dépendait des points de vue. La nuit masquait encore Seattle quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Cette fois-ci, elle décrocha.

\- Tu ne dors pas Sam ?

\- Tu es la seule à posséder mon numéro ?

\- Es tu prête ?

\- A quoi ?

\- A retrouver Root !

Devant le silence de Shaw, la machine embraya, avant de couper la communication:

\- Hôpital Central. Chirurgie générale. 4ème étage. Chambre 421.

Etait-ce encore une énième mission ou…. Shaw ne s'autorisa pas à y réfléchir et chercha sur ton téléphone la situation de cet hôpital. Il se situait à quelques rues de l'appartement. Elle attrapa sa veste, ses nouvelles clefs et sortit rapidement. Elle fit le trajet à pied. Ce n'était pas loin et les rues encore vides, ainsi que l'air frais, lui faisaient du bien.

Elle arriva vite devant l'entrée et se demanda s'il allait être aussi facile d'accéder au service indiqué, à 5h30 du matin. A sa grande surprise, personne ne sembla se soucier de sa présence dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, pourtant assez vide à cet heure de la journée. Elle monta au 4ème et commença à chercher la chambre 421, qu'elle trouva assez vite. Celle-ci était gardée par deux colosses d'au moins 1m90, qui la repérèrent tout de suite. Shaw continua son chemin sans s'arrêter et sans leur porter le moindre intérêt, mais l'un des deux l'interpella par un :

\- Madame Dewey ? Nous vous attendions.

Il se décala un peu pour lui laisser l'accès à la chambre et lui ouvrit la porte.

Shaw lui fit un signe de tête et s'engouffra sans réfléchir à l'intérieur. Elle stoppa net, alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, mais elle reconnue, tout de suite, celle qui était installée dans le lit placée en son centre.

Shaw n'y croyait pas.

Root avait beau être allongée devant ses yeux dans un hôpital avec des perfusions au bras, elle ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle voyait.

Une part d'elle avait, pourtant, voulu y croire, quand la machine l'avait contacté. Elle ne serait pas là autrement. Mais, elle avait de nouveau l'impression que tout cela était irréel.

Elle ne bougea pas et resta plantée à l'entrée de la chambre. Elle ne chercha pas à approcher, sans doute par peur que Root disparaisse, s'envole, s'efface comme une simple image de son subconscient, et resta longtemps dans cette position à regarder Root de loin. Après de nombreuses minutes, elle était toujours là devant elle, pâle et reliée à des machines qui lui prouvaient qu'elle était en vie. Mais ces données ne suffisaient pas à la rassurer ou à lui prouver que tout cela était bien réel.

Elle sortit de sa léthargie, au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait derrière elle. Elle se décala alors pour se réfugier au fond de la pièce. Une femme médecin entra et la salua en entamant tout de suite la conversation :

\- Bonjour, Je suis le Docteur Rey dit-elle en s'adressant à Shaw.

Puis, se tournant vers Root :

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez de la visite Caroline. Il va falloir penser à vous réveiller. On nous annonce une belle journée ensoleillée aujourd'hui.

Tout en commençant à examiner le dossier qu'elle tenait à la main, elle continuait de s'adresser à Root, en lui expliquant que ses résultats étaient bons. Puis, elle poursuivit vers Shaw en lui précisant qu'elle ne serait pas longue et que Shaw pouvait rester le temps qu'elle s'assure de la bonne cicatrisation de la plaie de sa patiente.

C'est à ce moment que Sameen s'effondra réellement, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle fut submergée par des flots de larmes qu'elle avait su canaliser jusqu'à présent et qui à cet instant, lui échappèrent totalement. Pour la première fois, elle ne contrôlait plus rien du tout.

Elle avait mal.

Son corps, sa tête la faisaient souffrir, d'une douleur inconnue.

Elle se laissa alors, glisser, happer par le sol et se mit à pleurer comme jamais.

La médecin se dirigea vers elle, mais comprit à la main levé de Shaw, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'approche de trop près. Elle se mit alors à lui parler :

\- Votre amie a eu une très sérieuse blessure. On peut dire que c'est incroyable qu'elle soit en vie. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un vous a expliqué quoi que ce soit.

Shaw lui fit non de la tête.

La médecin poursuivit alors :

\- Elle est maintenant hors de danger. Nous avons réduit les médicaments qui la maintenaient, pour son bien, dans le coma. Pour le moment, elle n'a montré aucun signe qui nous permettrait de croire qu'elle va, bientôt, se réveiller. Mais bien entendu, il ne faut pas s'en alarmer. Certains patients prennent plus de temps que d'autres.

Le Docteur Rey s'interrompit un moment, en regardant Shaw qui ne semblait pas aller mieux. Des larmes silencieuses continuaient à couler et la jeune femme qui se trouvait assise par terre devant elle, ne semblait pas réagir à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Vous avez compris ce que je viens de vous expliquer ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et soucieuse.

A sa grande surprise, la femme brune hocha du menton et se releva. Elle semblait en une demi-seconde, avoir reconnecté avec le monde environnant.

Une fois debout, shaw s'essuya les joues et se dirigea vers Root. Elle s'approcha du lit et attendit que le médecin reprenne son rôle. Surprise de ce brusque changement d'attitude, le docteur Rey retourna à sa tâche et commença à vérifier la plaie de sa patiente.

A ce moment, Shaw endossa son propre rôle de médecin. Elle oublia le nom de la patiente et se concentra sur le travail du médecin. C'était le seul moyen pour arriver à garder le cap, à rester debout. Elle observa attentivement la plaie que le docteur Rey venait de laisser apparaître. Elle était importante, proche du cœur, mais belle. Elle ne laissait rien envisager d'inquiétant. Le médecin revérifia les constantes et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, lui demanda si cela allait.

Shaw hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois, en lui demandant si elle pouvait regarder le dossier de la patiente.

\- Ce n'est pas dans les règles. Je vous ai vu m'observer avec attention. Ce dossier n'est pas lisible pour n'importe qui. Vous croyez pouvoir le comprendre ?

\- Oui

\- Ce qui entoure cette patiente est très mystérieux. Son arrivée. Sa blessure par balle.. .. d'un calibre peu conventionnel. Les gardes à sa porte. Elle n'avait eu aucune visite depuis son arrivée. Et vous voilà. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes; mais à la façon dont vous vous êtes effondrée tout à l'heure, cette patiente est tout pour vous. C'est pourquoi, je vous laisse 5 minutes pour jeter un œil dessus avant que je reparte.

Shaw attrapa le dossier en précisant :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'autant.

Elle scanna toutes les informations et releva un visage soulagée en tendant, après à peine 2 minutes, le dossier au médecin devant elle.

De nouveau, Shaw se retrouva seule avec Root. Mais cette fois ci, elle était juste à côté d'elle. Elle commença à l'observer, la gorge nouée.

Elle était si blanche et à la fois si belle. Il était étonnant de la voir ainsi, immobile, silencieuse. C'est sans doute une des raison qui l'avait perturbée tout à l'heure. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour assumer ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond. Petit à petit, ses défenses s'étaient amoindries. Depuis quelques jours, elle était l'ombre d'elle-même. Pourtant, il fallait tenir bon, être là, debout, solide, pour Root.

Le bonheur de la voir vivante se mélangeait à d'autres sentiments qui ne lui étaient pas familiers, comme l'angoisse et la peur. Elle avait du mal à gérer tout cela, mais elle savait une chose : sa place était ici. Elle n'avait plus envie de fuir, malgré l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle commença à caresser délicatement du dos de la main et du bout des doigts, le front de Root, puis sa joue droite. Elle rapprocha ensuite une chaise pour la coller au lit.

Ce qui l'entourait n'avait plus d'importance : le jour qui avait fini par se lever, les bruits plus présents émanant du couloir.

Assise, elle prit avec tendresse la main de Root. Cette peau si douce comme sortie d'un rêve, qu'elle pensait ne jamais retrouver. Les mots lui vinrent naturellement. En tant que médecin, Shaw savait que parler à un malade inconscient pouvait être bénéfique. Mais à ce moment, ce n'est plus le médecin qui agissait.

\- Root, c'est moi, Sameen.

Tu sais, tu es encore plus flippante, immobile et silencieuse. Cela ne te ressemble pas vraiment. Je devrais profiter de l'instant… avoir le dernier mot.

J'ai cru que tu étais …..enfin je te croyais…

Tu sais c'est dur de te parler et de ne pas t'entendre. Tu…tu me …manques.

…

Un jour, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas quitter New York, parce qu'il s'y trouvait des choses auxquelles je tenais. Tu aurais voulu que j'en dise davantage ce soir là…..

...Root …je tiens à toi. Réveille-toi s'il te plait.

Sa voix était basse et son discours ponctué de nombreux silences, mais elle venait de dire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne, jusqu'à ce jour.

Elle ne lui lâcha pas la main et posa sa tête, épuisée, sur le bord du lit. Elle était effroyablement inquiète et d'un autre côté, la présence de Root la rassurait. Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte et fut réveillé par le passage d'une infirmière.

Shaw avait dû s'assoupir environ 2 heures et n'avait pas lâché la main de Root.

L'infirmière lui annonça vouloir changer le pansement de Root. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose de Shaw.

\- Pourriez-vous me laisser le temps des soins. Ce ne sera pas long. Vous avez une machine à café au bout du couloir.

\- Non. Je reste.

\- Cela ne se passe pas com..

Shaw l'interrompit par un : - Je sais mais je reste !

Son ton était sans appel. L'infirmière se contenta de soupirer et commença ce pour quoi elle était venue.

Shaw n'en perdait pas une miette. Elle avait du mal à faire confiance et était incapable de quitter Root maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau à ses côté.

Elle s'obligea quand même à lui lâcher la main pendant les soins. Ce simple geste lui faisait mal. Root ne semblait pas vouloir regagner leur monde et Shaw se sentait inutile.

L'infirmière travailla rapidement, avec efficacité, malgré la présence inquisitrice de Shaw à cet côté. Elle les laissa, ensuite, de nouveau toutes les deux.

Le silence de Root à ses côté, angoissait de plus en plus Shaw. Elle se mit alors à parler comme jamais, comme pour masquer sa peur. Tout en regardant Root et en lui caressant les cheveux, elle se mit à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé pour elle depuis qu'elles avaient été séparées. Elle n'omit aucun détail. Root lui renvoyait un visage sans expression. Elle la trouvait si belle et en même si loin de celle qu'elle connaissait. Ces sensations la perturbaient. Elle lui avait bien dit une fois qu'elle était sexy…mais jamais elle ne s'était autorisée à ressentir des choses aussi intimes. Regarder Root et la trouver belle. Jamais, auparavant elle n'aurait pensé à ça.

Après son monologue, la fatigue la gagna à nouveau. Elle manquait de sommeil. Elle avait faim également, mais elle ne voulait pas sortir de la chambre pour aller satisfaire ce besoin.

Elle se réinstalla sur le bord du lit en reprenant la main de Root et s'endormit à nouveau. Un mouvement dans sa main la réveilla. Elle crut un instant que Bear lui secouait la main, puis se rappelant où elle se trouvait, elle crut que le personnel médical cherchait encore à la mettre dehors.

Elle se redressa d'un coup, pour se rendre compte que la chambre était vide en dehors de sa présence et de celle de Root. Elle se tourna alors vers elle. Au même moment, elle ressentit un mouvement dans sa main, dans la main qui retenait celle de Root. Les paupières de la belle endormie semblaient également s'agiter. Les signes étaient subtils mais Shaw su que Root cherchait à regagner la vie. Elle se mit à lui parler à nouveau, avec douceur, pour l'attirer vers elle, pour lui montrer le chemin.

\- Root. Je ne sais plus quoi te raconter. J'ai épuisé tous les sujets.

Tu sais que je ne suis pas très douée à ce jeu. D'habitude, c'est toi qui parle. C'est toi qui me soûle de tes paroles. Pourtant, j'aimerai t'entendre à nouveau.

Allez réveille-toi ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser dormir comme ça sur le bord de ton lit, encore longtemps.

Shaw avait fini par fermer les yeux, comme si elle récitait une prière, un mantra. C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit comme un souffle, un timbre de voix qu'elle connaissait tant, lui répondre :

\- Je préférerai que tu ne restes pas seulement sur le bord, mon cœur.

Les yeux de Shaw s'ouvrir et se noyèrent de quelques larmes de joie. Elle secoua la tête et embrassa la main de Root qu'elle tenait encore.

La patiente avait du mal à maintenir ses yeux ouverts, mais Shaw savait qu'elle était de retour.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Ses paupières semblaient lourdes, mais elle lui avait parlé. En plus, elle venait de lui dire quelque chose de censé… enfin censé, pour quelqu'un comme Root.

Shaw savait qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer, lui laisser le temps. Mais le désir de l'entendre à nouveau était plus fort. C'est pourquoi, elle enchaina, avec un sourire, par :

\- Reprend des forces avant !

Root la surprit à nouveau. Ses facultés revenaient très rapidement comme le lui prouva, une nouvelle fois, sa réponse :

\- Hum... Serais tu en train de me promettre un corps à corps exténuant ?

\- Je vais peut être finalement demander au médecin qu'elle te refile un calmant !

\- Et perdre la sensation de ta main sur la mienne. Ah non !

Shaw préféra changer de direction en réattaquant par un simple :

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Déphasée

\- Normal donc !

Leurs échanges furent interrompus par l'entrée du médecin.

\- Et bien c'est une belle surprise. Ravie de vous voir éveillée Caroline.

et s'adressant avec un sourire moqueur à Shaw, tout en posant son stéthoscope sur la poitrine de Root :

\- Je finissais ma garde et venais voir comment cela allait ici. J'ai entendu dire que vous terrorisez mon personnel…

Shaw avait repris son masque et ne semblait pas vouloir relever. Mais ce fut Root qui répondit en retour, avec un grand sourire :

\- Excusez la Docteur, elle veut ce qu''il y a de meilleur pour moi...C'est réciproque d'ailleurs. N'est-ce pas mon coeur ?

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait pas de doute Root était de retour, aussi exaspérante qu'à l'accoutumée….Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu lui manquer !

Devant l'embarras de la brune à côté du lit, le médecin embraya en s'adressant à sa patiente :

\- Comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Plutôt bien.

\- Vos constantes et résultats d'analyses sont parfaits. Nous attendions votre réveil. Vous allez rester sous une surveillance attentive pendant 48 heures.

\- Et ?

\- Et nous reparlerons à la fin de cette échéance.

Tout en lui souriant la médecin ajouta en se dirigeant vers la sortie:

-Mais je vois que vous êtes très réactive, vous devriez vous rétablir rapidement. Surtout avec l'aide attentive et intransigeante qui vient de vous rejoindre.

Alors que la médecin venait de refermer la porte, Root se retourna vers Shaw :

\- Sympathique cette médecin. On dirait que lui a tapé dans l'œil.

Elle n'eut le droit qu'à un grognement comme réponse. Shaw lui semblait soudain, particulièrement tendue, et venait de lui relâcher la main. Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui lui avait fait le plus plaisir, en sentant sa main dans la sienne. Sentir simplement sa peau, ou la démarche qu'elle révélait. Sameen ne venait jamais vers elle aussi volontairement. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à faire avec ce qu'elle donnait, mais cela n'en demeurait pas moins difficile de la sentir s'éloigner aussi vite.

Shaw s'était retiré à l'autre bout de la chambre, près de la fenêtre et semblait contempler les extérieurs.

\- Hey ma belle ! ça va ?

Shaw se retourna :

\- C'est toi qui pose cette question maintenant ?

Le visage fatigué et blanc de Shaw ne lui avait pas échappé.

\- Disons que tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal et j'ai aussi le droit de m'inquiéter.

Qu'est ce qui avait pu faire changer Sameen d'attitude aussi rapidement. Elle était sur la défensive et s'éloignait aussi vite, qu'elle s'était rapprochée quelques minutes avant l'arrivée du médecin. Root était fatiguée, mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter là.

\- Cela fait combien de temps que tu es dans cette chambre ?

\- Quelques heures.

Les réponses allaient être difficiles à obtenir.

\- Tu sais pourquoi la médecin m'appelle Caroline ?

\- Sans doute une idée de la machine pour te protéger. Elle a dû te trouver une nouvelle identité et te faire garder par 2 charmants colosses.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il y a deux mastodontes derrière la porte de ta chambre. Leur costume taillé sur mesure n'arrive pas à dissimuler l'arme qu'ils portent sous leur veste.

\- Ah….

...Et Harold ? Vous avez pu le sortir des griffes de la police et le mettre à l'abri ?

Shaw hésitait à répondre. Que pouvait-elle réellement lui annoncer ? Elle ne laissa pas le silence s'installer trop longtemps et botta en touche à sa façon. :

\- Root tu devrais te reposer un peu. Il faut y aller doucement. Je vais sortir pour te laisser dormir. Je ne serais pas loin. Je reste dans le secteur.

La patiente avait beau se sentir épuisée, elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que le visage de Sameen venait de perdre ses dernières couleurs. Mais, elle la laissa partir sans combattre à nouveau.

Shaw fut tellement rapide à sortir de la chambre au risque d'entendre Root renchérir, qu'elle manqua de bousculer un des gardes à l'extérieur. Elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer cette fuite. Quelques minutes auparavant, il aurait fallu la sortir de force. D'un autre côté, ses sentiments étaient contradictoires. Une fois dehors, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir abandonné. Et de nouveau, et c'est ce qui l'effrayait, elle ressentait le besoin d'être à ses côtés. Qu'est ce qui n'allait plus chez elle ?

Néanmoins, elle se sentait mieux que les jours précédents. Le manque, l'angoisse avaient partiellement disparus. Seule la peur, une sensation déroutante pour elle, continuait à la posséder. Elle devait pourtant avouer qu'elle était moins puissante ou, tout du moins, différente.

Elle s'empressa de rejoindre le bout du couloir, où se trouvaient effectivement des machines à café et, à sa grande joie, des distributeurs de sandwichs. Cette pause fit du bien à son corps. Par contre, son esprit ne semblait pas vouloir se détendre à son tour. Elle avait besoin de faire vite, et ressentait la nécessité d'y retourner. Après un passage éclair aux toilettes où elle se rafraîchit le visage, sans trop se regarder dans le miroir, elle fit une halte devant la caméra de surveillance, située à côté de la machine à café. Son insistance fut suffisante, pour entendre son téléphone sonner quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Bien. Elle est réveillée. Mais elle a besoin de récupérer….. J'aimerai… Je ne veux pas que tu la contactes pour le moment. Elle va tout faire pour t'entendre, mais c'est trop tôt. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se mette en tête de partir de l'hôpital maintenant pour rechercher d'Harold.

\- Très bien Sameen

\- Tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui

\- Bien...Je veux lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Je veux que ce soit moi. Mais... je dois avouer qu'il y a des points que je vais avoir du mal à expliquer, comme le fait que Fusco l'a vu morte. J'aimerai que tu m'éclaires sur certaines choses.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de tout savoir. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans des détails sans importance. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire.

Concentre toi sur l'essentiel Sameen. Concentre toi sur Root, sur toi, sur vous deux.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?!

\- Tu n'en a pas besoin. Tu n'en as jamais vraiment eu besoin. Tu as décidé de lui expliquer. Je suis d'accord avec ça et Root sera satisfaite de ce que tu as à lui donner.

...Une dernière chose : Root ne doit pas se mettre en tête, comme tu l'as laissé entendre, de retrouver Harold. Je sais qu'elle le voudra. Ce n'est pas le moment. Il n'est pas prêt pour cela. Il reviendra quand il le jugera utile ou nécessaire. Peut-être, que ce ne sera jamais le cas. Il faut que tu le lui fasses accepter.

Shaw ne renchérit pas. L'échange avait été riche et elle savait qu'elle ne reparlerait plus à la machine avant un certain temps. Son visage était impassible, mais les questionnements intérieurs valsaient en rythme en son sein.

Elle regagna la chambre de Root en espérant que cette dernière soit endormie. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était contradictoire. Il y a peu, elle lui implorait de se réveiller et maintenant elle souhaitait la trouver endormie. Elle savait qu'il allait falloir lui expliquer, mais elle avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'y préparer.

Les deux gardes n'avaient pas bougés. Ils avaient simplement été remplacés par des sosies. Un roulement avait eu lieu, mais le visage ni le nom d'emprunt de Sameen ne leur était inconnus. Elle n'eut aucun problème pour rentrer à nouveau, comme accueillie par une haie d'honneur.

Comme espéré, Root était belle et bien endormie. Cette fois-ci, elle s'approcha du lit immédiatement pour l'observer sans retenue. Sa première entrée dans la chambre lui semblait loin, comme la déclaration du médecin sur son état.

Par contre, les sentiments qui la ramenaient inexorablement à elle, n'avaient pas évolués. Elle avait du mal à faire avec, mais elle ne pouvait les nier. Elle revit alors les flashs qui l'avaient hanté il y a encore si peu de temps... son sourire, ses yeux, sa peau…

Elle était maintenant face à elle et savait, que la concernant, les choses ne pourraient jamais plus être comme avant. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait gérer tous ces sentiments qui se bousculaient et la déstabilisaient complètement. Sa fuite de tout à l'heure en était la preuve. Elle avait eu peur de s'exposer en lui racontant ce qui s'était passé. Les événements ne posaient pas de problème. Elle pouvait lui transcrire l'ordre chronologique des faits sans sourciller, tel un soldat au rapport. Mais, elle avait eu peur d'aborder les autres faits plus personnels et ceux-ci seront inévitablement abordés. Elle connaissait Root.

Comment lui dire sobrement sans faillir, qu'elle l'avait cru morte, comment ne pas lui montrer qu'elle avait été sur le point de sombrer irrémédiablement.

Elle reprit sagement sa place sur la chaise restée à côté de Root. Cette fois-ci, elle se retint de lui attraper la main comme de lui caresser le front ou les cheveux, même si l'envie était grande. Elle ne voulait pas la réveiller.

Quand Root se réveilla, elle découvrit Sameen endormit la tête posée sur le bord du lit. Cette simple image, et présence lui fit un bien immense. Elle lui avait tant manqué. Ces mois d'absence à se demander si elle était encore en vie, à la chercher, à ne pas savoir, à se sentir inutile.

La sentir si proche et confiante à ses coté était plus qu'agréable, même si elle ne se voilait pas la face. Shaw pouvait être insaisissable.

Elle pouvait, sans crainte, profiter d'observer Sameen, endormie, dont le visage était tournée vers elle. Elle avait repris quelques couleurs. Elle semblait apaisée en dormant, plus que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté précipitamment tout à l'heure. Son visage était si proche, sa peau semblait si douce. Il était difficile de se résigner à ne pas bouger. Elle savait pourtant qu'il fallait être raisonnable, ne pas la brusquer.

Elle résista un moment, un long moment mais il commençait à lui être difficile de ne pas bouger du tout. Ses membres avaient besoin de remuer. Elle finit par poser délicatement une main sur la joue que la belle endormie lui offrait. Cette sensation déjà goutée, l'électrisa à nouveau. Elle s'en rendait bien compte, il serait de plus en plus difficile d'arriver à se raisonner. Son cœur était pris depuis longtemps, et il avait envie de plus.

Sameen sentit quelque chose de doux, d'agréable sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux aussitôt et fut capturée par ceux de Root. Comme tant d'autre fois, son regard parlait pour elle. Sameen avait été habitué à rebondir dans ces moments. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas trop sur ce que cela représentait ou sur ce que cela pouvait provoquer sur elle. Mais une nouvelle fois, elle ne put que se rendre à l'évidence, elle vivait l'instant comme jamais auparavant. Ce regard qui l'avait hanté continuerait son travail. Elle était paralysée et Root ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle pouvait provoquer. Quand elle enchaina avec une mou si personnelle comme pour s'excuser, Sameen referma les yeux pour se reconcentrer et arriver à se redresser.

\- Excuse-moi Sameen, de t'avoir réveillé.

Root qui s'était pourtant juré d'y aller doucement, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, avec un sourire en coin:

\- J'ai du mal à te voir dans mon lit, sans pouvoir te toucher

A sa grande satisfaction, la réaction de Sameen fut immédiate. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en bougonnant :

\- Root !

Le silence s'installa quelques instants. Puis, Shaw replongea ses yeux dans ceux de Root, qui semblait l'attendre. Elle ne réussit pas à tenir longtemps. Ce jeu était trop dangereux et lui en rappelait un autre, vécu à nombreuses reprises dans ces maudites simulations provoquées par Samaritain. Elle se leva en détournant le regard et lui demanda comment elle se sentait.

\- Beaucoup mieux. Cette sieste m'a fait du bien. A toi aussi j'espère.

\- Oui...Tu n'as pas la tête qui tourne ?

\- Non

\- Bien

Shaw se doutait que Root voulait savoir. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir reculer indéfiniment.

Alors qu'elle allait se lancer, elle fut freinée, cette fois, par l'équipe médicale qui entra en nombre dans la chambre. Cette invasion, dans un si petit espace, l'obligea à reculer jusqu'au mur opposé. L'équipe, composée d'un médecin et d'internes, se déploya autour de Root qui ne semblait pas gênée, le moins du monde, par l'intérêt qu'on lui portait. Elle se permit même de commencer avec un grand sourire, par :

\- Que me vaut cet honneur ?

Le médecin imperturbable demanda à l'un de ses interne de procéder à l'historique du patient. Shaw savait qu'elle n'avait pas assuré et qu'une partie de l'histoire lui serait dévoilée par d'autres.

Root ne dit rien durant l'énoncé du jeune interne, mais elle ne quitta pas Sameen des yeux. Elle y cherchait une réaction, une réponse mais elle n'obtint que le reflet d'un visage impassible.

Le médecin était rassurant et lui expliqua que des examens complémentaires devaient être effectués qui, s'ils se révélaient concluants, pourraient lui permettre de sortir assez vite.

Puis, la vague de blouse blanche se retira pour passer à la chambre suivante, laissant leur patiente pleine de questions, ne relevant pas du médical.

\- Tu es prête à me parler Sameen ?

\- Je vais essayer

\- Je préfère que ce soit toi mais si tu …Enfin, je peux demander de l'aide à une amie.

\- Non

\- Non quoi ?

\- Sameen , je ne sais pas ce que tu as à m'annoncer, mais il va falloir être plus explicite.

\- Je vais te dire ce que tu dois savoir. Ce que je sais tout du moins. Et ne cherche pas à rentrer en contact avec la machine. Je lui ai demandé de te laisser du temps. Elle ne te répondra pas. Elle est d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

\- Parce que tu es en relation avec elle ? Tu discutes avec elle ?

\- Oui. Disons qu'elle est venue à moi.

\- On ne peut que s'incliner face à son bon goût !

Shaw sourit furtivement à Root, qui malgré les circonstances, arrivait encore à lui lancer un regard espiègle, mêlé à une déclaration sans équivoque. Puis, elle embraya d'un coup, pour ne plus reculer ou être interrompue et se lança dans le récit de ces semaines passées.

Root avait déjà compris, grâce à l'aide du jeune interne, que son séjour hospitalier ne datait pas de 2 ou 3 jours mais de beaucoup plus. Shaw lui expliqua alors, avec aplomb, sans sourciller, que tous l'avaient cru morte, qu'elle était même allée sur sa tombe. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle savait sur le combat final contre samaritain. Le choix opéré par Harold, le rôle donné à la machine, le virus…

Elle s'abstint de lui parler de sa voix prise par la machine, de sa propre réaction une fois la mission terminée, ou encore de la mort de Blackwell.

Elle sourit pour lui dire que la machine avait gagnée, que Samaritain n'était plus.

Enfin, son visage se referma quand elle parla de John puis d'Harold.

Puis, elle ajouta, pour conclure son exposé, qu'elles se trouvaient à Seattle. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle put également l'informer du fait qu'elle avait lu son dossier médical, et qu'il mentionnait qu'elle avait été opérée avant son arrivée dans cet hôpital. Mais, elle n'en savait pas davantage.

Elle garda aussi pour elle, le fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Fusco leur avait dit avoir vu Root, morte. Elle se demandait s'il était de connivence avec la machine ou si cette dernière avait monté seule un subterfuge, qui la dépassait totalement.

Pour une fois, Root resta un moment sans réagir. Shaw avait l'impression de voir, en elle, des milliers de rouages se mettre en place, tourner, s'inverser, se rompre. Toutes ces informations semblaient l'avoir épuisé d'un coup et Shaw s'en inquiéta.

\- Ça va ?

\- Comment dire ?...

\- Il ne faut pas que tu t'épuises. Les médecins sont optimistes, mais je sais aussi qu'il faut être prudent et y aller doucement.

Root lui attrapa la main, en cherchant à se redresser, en lui répondant :

\- Sameen, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais bien. On doit plutôt s'inquiéter pour Harold.

Shaw secouée par la main de Root sur la sienne, réussit à se ressaisir et à lui répondre ce que la machine lui avait demandé :

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en danger. Ton Dieu m'a ordonné de t'interdire de te mettre à sa recherche et a ajouté qu'Harold était là où il devait être.

Un peu vexée, Root lui répondit :

\- Je vois que vous êtes devenue intime ! ...Il y a beaucoup de blancs dans ton récit, d'invraisemblances, d'incohérences.

\- Je sais. Je lui ai demandé de m'éclairer mais elle n'a pas voulu et m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas important, qu'il fallait qu'on se concentre sur le présent.

Root garda le silence. Les réponses qu'elle lui avait données ne semblaient pas lui convenir, mais elle n'avait que cela à offrir. Elle-même ne s'en satisfaisait pas, mais ce qui lui importait le plus c'était le bon rétablissement de Root, et elle avait décidé de se concentrer dessus.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Il commençait à être tard.

Root se sentait épuisée, mais de nombreuses questions lui martelaient, sans cesse, la tête.

Elle avait compris qu'elle n'obtiendrait plus grand-chose de Sameen. Shaw avait profité de l'entrée d'une infirmière, venue donner à manger à Root, pour se reculer le plus loin possible. Elle était devenue assez mutique et s'était isolée au fond de la chambre, assise au sol. Elle semblait avoir voulu prendre ses distances, comme pour lui laisser le temps de digérer ce qu'elle avait manqué.

Root se rendait compte également, qu'elle y était sans doute pour quelque chose, dans l'isolement de Sameen. Elle ne lui avait pas réellement adressé la parole, depuis qu'elle lui avait tout appris. Sameen avait vu juste, elle avait besoin d'un moment, seule avec ses pensées.

Mais elle ne pourrait rester silencieuse trop longtemps, malgré la fatigue. Comme elle ne pourrait voir Sameen assise dans un coin, si loin d'elle. Elle semblait dormir, mais Root en doutait.

Elle l'appela doucement :

\- Hey mon coeur, tu comptes passer la nuit au sol ?

Shaw leva la tête, dont le front était reposé jusqu'à présent sur ses genoux.

\- Peut-être

\- Tu ne voudrais pas te rapprocher ?

\- J'aimerais que tu dormes. Il est tard et tu dois reprendre des forces.

\- Je ne vais pas tarder…même si j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça !

Shaw se leva et se rapprocha du lit, et lui dit en essayant de ne pas montrer que cela la terrifiait de la laisser :

\- Je vais te laisser dormir cette nuit. Tu as besoin de quelque chose avant que je ne parte ?

\- Depuis quand sais- tu que je suis en vie ?

Elle aurait dû se douter que Root n'allait pas en rester là. Elle chercherait par tous les moyens à combler les vides.

\- 2 .. non ... 3 jours… Je crois…Le calendrier est un peu flou, pour moi, en ce moment.

Root dit alors, pour elle-même :

\- La période, durant laquelle tu m'as cru morte, a été longue

Elle vit alors le visage de Sameen se crisper un court instant, avant de l'entendre répondre par un simple :

\- Oui

Leurs yeux se touchèrent alors, et Sameen eut l'impression de tomber dans ceux de Root. Ce vertige dura quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne déplace son regard sur le verre d'eau, posé sur la table de nuit.

\- Tu as soif ?

\- Non ça va.

Après quelques secondes, Root ajouta dans un souffle, en fermant les yeux :

\- Pour toi, j'ai été dans l'ignorance si longtemps. J'ai jamais voulu perdre espoir. C'est ce qui me restait. Il me restait quelque chose.

Root la déstabilisait de plus en plus.

Sameen la remercia intérieurement de ne pas avoir à rebondir sur cette dernière phrase. Elle venait de clôturer leur échange, en lui prouvant, une fois encore, qu'elle savait mieux que personne lire en elle.

Elle attendit quelques minutes, pour s'assurer que Root dormait et sortit de la chambre en s'arrêtant près des 2 colosses.

\- Je pars un peu. Je compte sur vous pour la surveiller. Soyez vigilants. Le danger peut venir de l'intérieur. Quand je vais revenir, je veux la trouver endormie, comme je la laisse actuellement. C'est bien compris ?

Ils répondirent en cœur, par un :

\- Oui madame.

\- Très bien, je ne voudrais pas avoir à laisser du travail à la charmante équipe médicale de cet hôpital ! Bonne nuit Messieurs.

Shaw sortit de l'hôpital et s'adressa à la première caméra de surveillance, qu'elle croisa dans la rue. La machine l'appela immédiatement.

Sameen ne lui laissa pas le temps d'intervenir et lâcha :

\- On peut leur faire confiance ?

\- A qui ?

\- Aux deux Hulk à la porte de Root !

\- Bien sûr. De toute façon, depuis la mort de Samaritain, ils font simplement office de figuration. Je les laisse en place pour parfaire l'histoire que j'ai constituée. Root ne risque rien maintenant.

\- Hum

Sameen comprenait ce que lui racontait la machine. Samaritain mort, Root comme elle, pouvaient souffler. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. Elle était coincée entre deux nécessités.

La première était de mettre un peu de distance, même de courte durée, entre elle et Root. Juste prendre l'air, une douche. Simplement pour se rappeler qui elle était, se rassurer. Quelqu'un sans attache, sans sentiments.

Et de l'autre, tout son corps semblait fragilisé d'être éloignée d'elle. La peur, l'angoisse, en s'éloignant d'elle, de la perdre à nouveau.

Elle devait se raisonner. La machine venait de lui dire que Root n'était pas en danger.

Pourtant, elle demanda :

\- Et si le danger vient d'elle-même ? Si elle se met en tête de partir à la recherche d'Harold ou de

\- Sameen ne t'inquiète pas. Les deux gardes sont là pour cela. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle en ai encore la force. Je sais, comme toi, qu'elle est capable de tout, mais j'ai toujours un œil sur elle, comme sur toi d'ailleurs. Si elle tentait quelque chose, tu serais la première prévenue.

\- Ok. ….Merci.

Shaw se résigna à faire confiance à la machine. Elle prit sur elle et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'appartement, dont elle détenait les clefs dans sa poche.

Le retour fut rapide. Elle prit plaisir à prendre une douche et à se changer. Néanmoins, elle était consciente d'effectuer les choses, avec le stress d'un tic-tac dans la tête.

Elle ne voulait pas être éloignée trop longtemps. A un moment, elle se demanda même pourquoi elle était partie et la seconde d'après, elle se raisonna en se disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer son temps collée à Root

En ayant cette réflexion, celle-ci s'arrêta d'ailleurs un instant, pour s'engager vers un chemin encore plus déroutant. Elle se vit littéralement collée à elle, comme elle avait pu l'être lors de simulations orchestrées par Samaritain.

Cette image la fit rougir. Elle savait maintenant que cette réaction n'était pas le fait d'une confrontation avec une image déplacée, mais au contraire, le résultat d'une envie, d'un besoin, d'un désir qu'elle arrivait, de moins en moins, à contrôler.

Sameen prit alors le temps de refaire un tour de l'appartement. Elle voyait ce que la machine avait en tête. Elle leur avait trouvé un endroit agréable, proche de l'hôpital, afin que Root puisse se refaire une santé.

Il y manquait encore un certain nombre de choses, pour que tout soit parfait. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'en occupe.

Malgré une envie contraire qui la voyait regagner l'hôpital au pas de courses, elle s'obligea à s'allonger un peu. Elle s'installa sur le canapé qui l'avait déjà accueilli. Les circonstances étaient différentes et avant de s'endormir, elle se rendit compte, une nouvelle fois, qu'elle n'aurait pu continuer longtemps. Root avait ressenti des choses, mais elle ne pouvait prendre la mesure de l'état dans lequel Shaw s'était trouvée en la sachant morte. Pour cette dernière, il fallait que cela demeure ainsi.

Les 4 heures de sommeil consécutives qu'elle s'accorda lui suffirent pour avoir l'impression au réveil, d'un esprit moins embrumé. De nouveau, elle reprit, de nuit, le chemin de l'hôpital. Celui-ci comme la ville, était endormi. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Les deux gardes, à l'entrée de la chambre de Root, la laissèrent passer avec une légère crainte dans le regard.

A son grand soulagement, elle trouva Root endormie. La pièce se trouvait dans la pénombre, et lui permettait d'apprécier le visage apaisé de la patiente.

Elle resta quelques minutes à l'observer pour être certaine que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en la laissant seule si longtemps. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la machine à café et le distributeur attenant. Elle avait déjà l'impression de s'installer dans une certaine routine.

Elle connaissait très bien ces endroits impersonnels, les odeurs, les couleurs, les bruits étouffés. Elle y avait passé du temps dans ces couloirs sans fin, sans que cela ne la dérange. A l'époque, elle était de l'autre côté du miroir, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle était du côté du personnel, loin de celui des patients et de leur famille que l'endroit pouvait terroriser. Elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour ce qui l'entourait, pour ce qu'elle voyait. Cet endroit était pour elle, un simple lieu composé de chambres remplis de numéros, accompagnés pour la plupart d'autres numéros inquiets.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir longtemps. La Sameen de cette époque n'existait plus vraiment. Il avait fallu qu'elle croise un numéro, le numéro. Il avait fallu qu'elle croise Root, pour qu'elle découvre la peur et l'angoisse, qu'elle avait vu chez d'autres, mais à laquelle elle n'avait jamais été confrontée.

Elle retourna à la chambre, où elle s'assoupit en attendant le réveil de Root.

Elle somnola environ une heure et demi, avant de voir Root ouvrir les yeux.

Cette dernière lui sourit aussitôt, comme si leur présence dans cette chambre d'hôpital était naturelle.

Root ne pouvait se sentir mieux. Elle était bloquée dans ce lit, mais la présence de Sameen à ses côté suffisait à tout oublier. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à cette évidence, à ce retour tant attendu, espéré.

\- Décidément, je vis des réveils très agréables en ce moment. Je devrais me prendre une balle plus souvent.

Le sourire de Sameen, qu'elle lui tendait en retour, s'estompa aussitôt. Root ne manqua pas d'entendre le tremblement dans la voix lui répondre :

\- Ne dis pas ça

Root vit le malaise de la belle brune à ses côtés et se voulut d'avoir fait preuve d'un humour qui se révélait, cette fois-ci, déplacé. Habituellement ou devrait-elle dire avant, Sameen aurait rebondit avec plaisir sur cette perche qui lui était lancée.

Le retour de Sameen, après sa longue absence, avait été difficile. Elles s'étaient pourtant rapprochées. Elles savaient, réciproquement, le besoin qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre.

Sameen était revenue fragilisée mais, malgré cela ou à cause de cela, elle avait su lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle représentait pour elle. Cette fragilité et cet aveu l'avait surprise, le soir où Sameen lui était revenue. Elle connaissait la femme devant ses yeux, et ce soir-là elle découvrit une vérité qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonnée si intense, quand elle lui déclara qu'elle s'était suicidée au lieu de la tuer, à chaque simulation qu'elle avait subit.

La réponse qu'elle venait de lui donner, le son de sa voix, son visage et ce qu'elle avait ressenti la veille, lui laissaient penser que Sameen avait traversé des moments difficiles.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Sameen ne fut pas surprise par ce changement d'orientation de la conversation. Root comprenait tout. Elle avait cette acuité d'analyse du moindre clignement d'œil, d'un geste, d'une expression, d'un silence. Mais Shaw ne voulait pas développer davantage ce que Root avait commencé à ressentir, et lui répondit par un simple non qu'elle croyait clair et sans équivoque.

Mais, comme à son habitude, Root ne put se contenter de cette fin de non-recevoir et insista avec un regard inquiet et un sourire tendre, tout en penchant la tête pour l'attendrir:

\- Un jour , peut-être ?

Sameen lui lança alors pour clore cette discussion :

\- Peut-être, oui , Root, peut-être un jour. ….En attendant, comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien. Je vais bien Sameen. Arrête de t'inquiéter ! Dis-moi plutôt quand je vais pouvoir sortir. Cet endroit va finir par me donner le cafard.

\- Je ne sais pas. Cela ne dépend pas de moi. Tu vas sans doute avoir des examens aujourd'hui. On en saura plus après.

Elles parlèrent pendant une heure, de tout et de rien, en évitant d'aborder des points trop sensibles, ou trop personnels.

Elles furent alors interrompues par deux infirmières et un médecin. Après les banalités d'usage sur la nuit qu'elle avait passé et sur l'état de sa forme, celui-ci informa Root qu'elle allait être emmenée, après ses soins et sa toilette, pour différents examens.

Shaw su qu'elle allait être de trop et interrogea l'équipe soignante sur le temps que tout cela allait prendre. Elle informa alors Root qu'elle avait des choses à faire et qu'elle serait revenue le plus vite possible, si cela lui convenait.

Voir Sameen partir faire des choses sans elle, dont elle ne connaissait pas la teneur de surcroît, ne plaisait pas trop à la patiente devant subir une batterie de tests. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas le lui avouer. D'autant plus, qu'elle savait que retenir Sameen Shaw était une grossière erreur, et mission impossible quand on ne disposait pas d'un taser.

De toute façon la retenir n'était pas dans ses attentions. C'était déjà incroyable de la voir passer autant de temps à ses côtés, coincée entre quatre murs, dans une ambiance aseptisée.

Elle lui répondit alors avec un clin d'œil, qui fit une nouvelle fois lever les yeux au ciel à sa destinatrice:

\- Sois prudente et reviens-moi vite !

Shaw se précipita dehors pour ne pas avoir à s'attarder trop longtemps. Elle s'assura que les deux amis de la machine en costume devant la porte de Root, la suivent dans tous les services où elle était susceptible d'aller.

Puis, elle monta dans un taxi qu'elle trouva facilement au pied de l'hôpital. Elle lui indiqua simplement qu'elle voulait se rendre dans un grand magasin.

Sameen détestait cela mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Root sortirait bientôt et il fallait qu'elle prépare sa sortie.

Le taxi la déposa 15 minutes plus tard devant ce qu'elle avait demandé.

La première étape allait constituer à trouver des vêtements pour Root. La laisser sortir en chemise d'hôpital aurait certainement été cocasse, mais Shaw n'avait pas envie de la piéger de cette façon, même si l'envie ne manquait pas.

Finalement, c'est elle-même qui se retrouvait piégée dans l'histoire. Elle se retrouvait à faire les magasins, qu'elle détestait, pour acheter, pour la première fois de sa vie, des vêtements à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle ne détestait pas dans cette histoire où elle avait l'impression de perdre toute dignité, c'était ce quelqu'un d'autre, qui arrivait, sans même le demander, à la conduire à agir de la sorte.

Elle trouva facilement le secteur féminin et ne tergiversa pas trop pour le choix de plusieurs pantalons allant du gris foncé au noir. Puis, elle trouva quelques chemisiers, qui permettraient à Root de ne pas avoir trop de difficultés à s'habiller au début, du fait de sa blessure.

Elle enchaîna avec 2 pyjamas, de style masculin, qui avait également la particularité d'avoir des hauts fournis de boutons tout le long. Elle ne put s'empêcher, en les choisissant, d'imaginer Root habillé de la sorte, et cet égarement lui déclencha un frisson tout le long du corps.

Cette réalité commençait à la stresser. Elle savait que ce moment arriverait bientôt, où elle allait se retrouver, pour quelques temps, à vivre avec Root. Elle s'empêchait d'y penser mais cette échéance approchait. En serait-elle capable ?

Elle n'avait jamais expérimenté cela et le faire avec la seule personne qui avait réussi à la déstabiliser de la sorte, lui donnait par moment envie de fuir. Une fuite dont, en même temps, elle aurait été totalement incapable.

Ces pensées l'arrêtèrent devant le rayon des sous-vêtements. Ces achats étaient indispensables, mais elle n'était pas capable de s'y résoudre. Cela devenait surréaliste. Elle ne pouvait pas aller acheter des soutien-gorge ou culottes à Root.

Ses envies qui la hantaient de plus en plus, et qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler, étaient suffisamment présentes pour qu'elle en rajoute. Cette démarche était trop personnelle et intime, pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de la réaliser. Elle savait aussi les conséquences qu'aurait cet achat sur Root et elle n'avait pas envie d'en entendre parler pendant des années.

Des années. C'était encore une première, celle de pouvoir s'imaginer être en contact avec quelqu'un d'autre, pendant des années. Il ne valait mieux pas trop y penser.

Il fallait se re-concentrer pour en finir au plus vite. Pour ce rayon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Il allait lui falloir de l'aide. Elle regarda une caméra de surveillance du magasin avec insistance et reçut aussitôt un appel téléphonique.

\- Tu sembles avoir besoin d'aide Sameen.

\- Il semblerait en effet. Omnisciente comme tu es, tu dois savoir ce que Root à l'habitude d'acheter dans ce rayon, ainsi que ….. sa taille.

\- Absolument.

Face au silence de la machine, Shaw dû demander avec insistance :

\- Peux-tu m'aider ?

\- Bien sûr Sameen. Dirige toi vers la droite. Bien continue. Tout droit. …..Stop. A gauche. C'est ça . Non pas ce portant. Celui à côté.

La démarche de robot, qu'elle devait adopter, permis à Shaw d'en prendre également l'aspect. La concentration qu'elle adopta, lui permit de mener sa quête sans faillir, jusqu'au dernier article.

Elle s'était laissé guider par la machine, sans réellement poser les yeux sur les articles, qu'elle empilait dans le sac qu'elle avait avec elle. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle eut l'impression de jouer à la voiture télécommandée, depuis trop longtemps. Elle s'arrêta, avec à la main le dernier article désigné par la machine, et coupa cette dernière pour lui dire:

\- C'est bon. On doit avoir ce qu'il faut. Merci pour ton aide.

C'est à ce moment, qu'elle reprit vraiment conscience de l'univers qui l'entourait et du soutien-gorge qu'elle tenait à la main. Une image de Root habillée simplement de cette pièce s'immisça jusqu'à elle. Elle déglutit, enfourna rapidement cette pièce fine dans son sac d'achat et quitta rapidement le rayon.

La partie des chaussures, allait se révélée être la plus agréable. Shaw avait toujours eu un faible pour cet élément vestimentaire. Elle ne tergiversa pas longtemps et opta pour une paire de bottine noire, qu'elle était certaine que Root apprécierait.

Elle se dirigea ensuite au rayon du linge de maison, pour acheter ce qui manquait à l'appartement. Elle avait l'impression de se transformer en vrai ménagère, venue parfaire l'intérieur de son gentil petit couple. Cette image la terrifia et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder une nouvelle caméra en lâchant :

\- J'aurai du te laisser faire tout cela.

Elle reçut alors un sms l'informant qu'elle n'aurait eu qu'à demander. Mais que d'un autre côté, Root apprécierait énormément la contribution de Sameen à leur bien-être, et surtout au sien.

Ce message eu raison de sa patience. Le temps passé, au sein de ce magasin, commençait à être trop important pour elle, et elle se rendait compte qu'elle était en train de faire des choses totalement insensées, la concernant.

Elle choisit rapidement les couettes, oreillers, housses, draps, taies et des serviettes de bain avant d'aller demander une livraison rapide dans 1h30 à son domicile.

La vendeuse lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un délai extrêmement court pour une livraison, mais au regard et ton employé par Shaw, et devant le billet qui lui était tendu, elle prit en charge l'encaissement des achats et les formalités de livraison, sans rechigner davantage.

Shaw s'arrêta à la librairie. Elle devait trouver des occupations pour Root. Celle-ci aura besoin de se reposer, mais elle n'allait pas le faire 24 h/24. Elle savait que cela ne suffirait pas, mais elle n'avait pas d'autres idées. Elle commença à sillonne,r entre les étals des nouveautés, sans savoir sur quoi s'arrêter. C'était drôle de connaitre aussi bien quelqu'un et de ne pas savoir quel style de livres, elle pouvait aimer. Elle savait que Root aimait lire, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de discuter littérature.

Leur relation était étrange, mais pouvait-on s'attendre à quelque chose d'autre, venant d'elles deux. Au moins, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant dans tout cela.

Sa quête fut interrompue par un nouvel sms, sur lequel était indiqué le titre de 4 ouvrages, puis elle en reçut un autre aussitôt où il était noté le titre d'un livre qui, d'après celui-ci, devait porter sur les sports de combat. Il y était précisé que ce choix était pour elle.

Cette attention la fit sourire. Elle se fit aider par un libraire efficace et repartit rapidement avec les 5 ouvrages.

En cherchant la sortie, elle se retrouva dans le rayon du bien-être et des cosmétiques. Ces endroits se ressemblaient tous. Les couleurs, les odeurs étaient les même d'un magasin à l'autre. Elle y avait passé du temps, et y replonger la fit frémir. D'un autre côté, puisqu'elle était là, autant en profiter pour acheter ce qui manquait douloureusement à l'appartement. Les échantillons, de produit douche et shampoing, n'allaient pas durer longtemps.

Ses mouvements commençaient à être entravés, par les nombreux sacs qu'elle devait porter. Elle alla à l'essentiel, en sachant précisément ce dont elle avait besoin, tout en gardant à l'esprit ce dont Root pouvait avoir besoin. Elle prit de nombreuses chose en double, et alla à la caisse.

Alors que la caissière était en train de terminer l'encaissement, Shaw lui demanda de l'attendre une minute car elle avait oublié quelque chose. Elle revint avec un petit pot de vernis à ongle noir, en indiquant que ces achats étaient maintenant complets.

Elle savait que cet achat lui vaudrait, au mieux un sourire aguicheur, au pire une réflexion dont Root avait le secret, mais après tous les achats qu'elle venait de faire, cela n'avait vraiment plus aucune importance.

Alors qu'elle en était à cette réflexion devant la caisse, elle reçut un énième SMS, lui indiquant de se rendre au 5ème niveau.

Elle grogna. Ses sacs commençaient à peser et surtout elle avait envie de sortir rapidement, mais elle s'exécuta.

Alors qu'elle venait de découvrir que cet étage était consacré aux produits high-tech, elle reçut un appel, auquel elle répondit par un:

\- On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, en ce moment.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir Sameen.

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel. A croire que la machine avait pris tous les tics de Root.

\- En quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

\- Tu ne vas pouvoir éloigner Root d'un ordinateur trop longtemps. Je comprends que tu cherches à la protéger, en l'obligeant à se reposer et à ne pas reprendre tout de suite ses occupations habituelles, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Elle ne pourra pas tenir sans ordinateur dans les parages, et cela risque de se transformer en enfer pour toi.

\- J'espère que cette inquiétude est réellement destinée à Root et à moi-même par la même occasion, et que tu ne caches pas des fins plus personnels dans cette demande. Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord. Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Sameen. C'est encore trop tôt.

\- Bon ok. Il va falloir que tu me guides une nouvelle fois.

\- Je t'envoie les références du modèle, qui devrait lui faire plaisir, par SMS.

Shaw devait se rendre à l'évidence, l'intervention de la machine était judicieuse. Root ne pouvait se passer d'un ordinateur, et leur cohabitation pourrait se révéler difficile si elle l'empêchait d'y accéder. Et à tout bien y réfléchir, le temps que Root passerait sur cet écran, serait du temps qu'elle ne passerait pas face à elle.

Shaw s'adressa à un vendeur geek du rayon en lisant le sms qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle embraya en lui disant qu'elle le voulait chez elle dans 1 h, et pour lui faciliter la tâche et surtout la sienne, elle lui indiqua qu'il n'avait qu'à se mettre en relation avec le service du linge de maison dont elle attendait également une livraison.

Son aplomb et ses ordres, le déstabilisèrent complètement. Shaw n'avait pas de temps à perdre et voulait sortir le plus vite possible. Son quota de temps, de vendeurs, caissières, étaient largement atteint pour plusieurs années.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, d'un air menaçant, en lui demandant de se bouger, et de mettre à exécution ses directives au plus vite.

\- Vous avez 5 minutes pour vous rendre devant votre caisse, encaisser l'achat et m'assurer que cet ordinateur sera chez moi dans 1 heure.

Il s'exécuta apeuré et réussit grâce à l'aide de sa collègue du service de linge de maison, à assurer à Shaw que sa livraison aurait lieu dans les temps.

Shaw se précipita à l'extérieur, armée d'une multitude de sacs, et s'engouffra dans un taxi.

Une fois arrivée à l'appartement, elle déposa ses achats et attendit l'arrivée du livreur. Celui-ci arriva avec 5 minutes de retard, qu'elle lui fit remarquer. Mais au moins, tout était là. Il ne manquait rien.

Elle se demandait comment elle avait survivre à cette cohabitation, qui se profilait. Et d'un autre côté, elle se précipita aussitôt dehors pour rejoindre Root, à l'hôpital, qui était déjà en train de lui manquer, même si elle refusait de se l'avouer totalement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Quand Shaw revint à l'hôpital, l'entrée de la chambre ainsi que cette dernière étaient vides. Elle essaya de ne pas s'en inquiéter. Root ne devait pas être revenue des examens qu'elle devait passer. Elle se mit en quête d'une infirmière qui pourrait la renseigner.

Elle fut renvoyée de services en services, sans trouver quelqu'un capable de lui répondre. A croire que Root s'était volatilisée. Elle commençait à perdre patiente, tout en essayant de dissimuler une crainte latente et grandissante. Ce fut en remontant à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Root, à la recherche d'une éventuelle infirmière qu'elle aurait déjà croisée, qu'elle la vit revenir, du bout du couloir où se trouvaient les ascenseurs. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil roulant poussé par un infirmier et entouré des deux molosses. Elle semblait leur raconter quelque chose de captivant. Ils étaient tous pendus à ses lèvres avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il était temps, elle était prête à se ridiculiser en contactant à nouveau la machine.

Shaw se sentit soulagée. Root était devant ses yeux et semblait en bonne forme.

Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Shaw s'appuya au chambranle de la porte de sa chambre, en observant la scène de charme dont Root était capable. Elle était encore blanche, semblait encore faible, mais elle était là devant elle. Cette vérité la troubla une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci lui fit apparaitre sur le visage, un sourire de totale plénitude.

Lorsque Root découvrit Sameen en train de l'observer, elle fut interrompue dans son monologue, en la voyant sourire à son attention, d'un sourire qu'elle lui voyait rarement abordé. Cette magie, cette beauté lui firent totalement oublier l'endroit où elle se trouvait, le fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise, le personnel à qui elle était en train de parler. Elle sentit son estomac se tordre et arriva devant Sameen, muette, avec un visage presque impassible, ne révélant pas les nombreuses émotions qui l'habitaient.

\- Tu es déjà de retour ?

Shaw lui répondit, avec un sourire qui avait diminué en intensité, tout en regardant la troupe qui entourait la patiente :

\- Et bien, on dirait que je n'ai pas trop manqué !

Root qui était encore sous le choc de son arrivée, lui répondit simplement :

\- Détrompe-toi Sameen.

Cette réponse sans emphase, ni sourire, ni clin d'œil, surprit sa destinatrice.

Elles réintégrèrent la chambre. L'infirmier aida Root à se réinstaller et les laissa rapidement, sans manquer de marquer son départ, aux yeux de Shaw, par un mielleux « à bientôt».

\- Tu as vu un médecin ? Tu as eu un compte rendu de tes examens ?

\- Non. Quelqu'un devrait passer dans peu de temps, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit.

Cette expédition semblait avoir fatiguée Root et Shaw lui proposa de la laisser se reposer un peu en attendant le médecin.

\- Tu veux bien rester un peu ?

\- Si tu veux

\- Je ne veux pas t'obliger enfin je veux dire …. Tu as sans doute des choses à faire et

\- Je t'ai dit que je restais. Repose-toi.

Root ferma les yeux. Elle était fatiguée. Elle voyait bien qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour reprendre des forces. Néanmoins, le sommeil n'allait pas la gagner si facilement. Pourquoi avait-elle demandé à Sameen de rester près d'elle. Restreindre Sameen dans ses mouvements, l'obliger à faire le garde malade était ridicule et pas réfléchi du tout.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Shaw n'était pas faite pour cela et elle risquait de la faire fuir très rapidement, en lui montrant le besoin qu'elle avait d'elle. Il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue, ce besoin n'avait rien à voir avec son état temporaire. Elle avait toujours été habituée à se débrouiller seule. Elle avait toujours été seule. Même affaiblie, elle pouvait se débrouiller.

Cette demande à l'instant, était tout autre. Elle avait juste besoin de la sentir à ses côté, de la voir quand elle ouvrirait les yeux. Elle lui avait tellement manqué durant ces long mois, qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à la savoir, à la sentir, éloignée.

Malgré ses craintes, sa fatigue fut plus forte.

Root se réveilla par des sons, des voix dans la chambre. En ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit le docteur Rey qu'elle avait déjà vu à son premier réveil dans cet hôpital. Cette dernière interrompit sa discussion avec Sameen, en voyant Root éveillée.

\- Bonjour Caroline. Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillée. Je venais vous faire un compte rendu de vos résultats. Comme le laissait présager les précédents, ils sont bons. Vous êtes encore fatiguée, mais cela devrait petit à petit rentrer dans l'ordre. Il va falloir reprendre des forces, de la masse musculaire. Nous allons mettre en place un programme de kinésithérapie, pour vous y aider.

\- Très bien Docteur. Quand vais-je pouvoir sortir ?

\- C'est encore trop tôt pour se prononcer. Attendons de voir vos progrès.

\- Mes résultats sont corrects, je n'ai pas réellement besoin de rester. Mes séances de kiné. peuvent avoir lieu n'importe où.

La médecin sourit, en croisant le regard de Shaw, restée silencieuse au fond de la chambre.

\- Et bien nous y voilà. Votre amie m'avait laissé entendre que vous n'accepteriez pas de rester.

\- Elle me connait plutôt bien.

\- Je m'oppose à votre départ. Il est prématuré. Vous êtes encore faible.

Le visage de Root commençait à se crisper et Shaw était consciente que l'opposition du médecin ne marquerait aucun point. Elle savait que cette discussion serait imminente et intervient alors pour dénouer la situation, qui allait forcément s'envenimer.

\- Je propose un compromis. J'emmène votre patiente avec moi où je vais prendre soin d'elle. Et je vous certifie qu'elle sera présente à toutes les séances de kinésithérapie que vous allez lui prescrire.

La médecin ne semblait pas apprécier cette option. Quant à Root, elle semblait à la fois enchantée et curieuse. C'est pourquoi Shaw lança à l'attention de Root :

\- Je serai intraitable. Tu iras à ces séances.

\- Tu es entrain de dire qu'on va cohabiter durant quelques temps ?

\- Oui. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé.

Et se tournant vers la médecin, elle ajouta :

\- Je sais qu'elle ne restera pas. Soit vous prenez le risque de revenir et trouver cette chambre vide, soit vous choisissez ma proposition. Elle ne sera pas loin de l'hôpital, sera sous surveillance et ira aux séances de kiné.

Shaw ne manqua pas de voir le beau sourire que lui adressa Root, en attendant la réponse du médecin dont les méninges semblaient en ébullition.

\- Je m'oppose à cette sortie. Elle intervient trop tôt. Mais j'accepte que vous signiez une décharge. Si vous vous sentez mal, si votre plaie change d'apparence ou que vous ressentez des douleurs, revenez tout de suite. Dans une semaine, il faudra revenir faire un bilan. Quant à la kiné, elle est importante. Ne manquez pas les séances.

Puis se tournant vers Shaw :

\- J'espère avoir raison de vous faire confiance.

Celle-ci lui répondit par un simple hochement de la tête.

Avant même de revenir, Shaw se doutait que les heures de présence de Root à l'hôpital était comptées. Elle avait pris soin de prendre une tenue de ses récents achats, avec elle.

Lorsque la médecin sortit de la chambre en leur indiquant qu'elle serait bientôt de retour avec les papiers et prescriptions, Shaw demanda à Root si elle voulait partir maintenant ou plus tard.

\- Dès qu'on aura les papiers. Cette jeune médecin est sympathique, je n'ai pas envie de lui porter tort en partant tout de suite.

\- Je l'entendais ainsi. Je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin d'un peu plus de temps ou pas. Les examens de ce matin t'ont fatigué.

\- Ça va Sameen. J'ai envie de sortir d'ici.

Puis, lui tendant le paquet qu'elle avait gardé en main :

\- Tiens. De quoi te changer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ...Des vêtements. Hum C'est vrai que le charme de ces chemises d'hôpital a ses limites.

\- Tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller ?

\- Je vais essayer

\- J'attends dehors

\- Et si je n'arrive pas à me débrouiller seule ?

\- Tu cris, lui répondit Shaw en sortant de la pièce.

Root pensait aller mieux, mais le simple fait de s'habiller était un effort éprouvant. Elle réussit, avec précaution dans ses mouvements, à enfiler le chemiser que Sameen lui avait apporté. Elle avait laissé tomber le soutien-gorge. C'était trop compliqué et douloureux à mettre seule. Elle pouvait s'en passer.

Elle mit tant d'effort à enfiler une simple culotte qu'elle fut incapable à la suite, de remonter son pantalon intégralement. Elle n'avait plus aucune force musculaire et cette révélation l'angoissa. Allongée et épuisée, suite à l'effort réalisé, elle s'octroya quelques minutes de repos avant d'essayer à nouveau. Puis, elle alla chercher au fond d'elle, les quelques grammes d'énergie qui lui restait encore et réussit seule à mettre son pantalon.

Quand Shaw revint dans la chambre accompagnée du médecin, elle trouva Root habillée, les attendant sagement assise dans son lit.

-Vous ne perdez pas de temps à ce que je vois, lui lança avec un sourire le docteur Rey. …Je vous ai préparé les documents pour votre sortie sans autorisation, ainsi que les prescriptions et rendez-vous pour vos séances de kinésithérapie. Je vous ai également noté un rendez-vous dans une semaine pour un contrôle.

\- Merci Docteur. C'est parfait.

Shaw prête à partir, un fauteuil roulant en main, s'adressa à Root d'un mouvement de tête :

\- On y va ?!

\- Avec plaisir mon cœur !

\- Mets ça d'abord lui dit-elle en enlevant la veste de cuir qu'elle portait, et en l'aidant à l'enfiler.

Elles prirent la sortie accompagnées de leurs gardes du corps, jusqu'à un taxi.

Shaw aida Root à monter à l'intérieur, en indiquant au taxi leur adresse.

\- Tu me dis où tu m'emmènes ?

\- Tu vas le voir bientôt

En effet, le trajet fut très court. Sameen vint lui ouvrir la porte en lui annonçant :

\- Bon il y a plus que moi maintenant. Tu vas sans doute avoir besoin de t'appuyer sur mon épaule.

Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'elle escomptait se coller à elle, mais faute de mieux. Et puis, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle se sentait peu capable de marcher longtemps sans soutien. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincue dès le début et annonça :

\- Je vais essayer de le faire seule. Mais je veux bien que tu restes à mes côtés car je ne suis pas certaine que mes jambes me portent jusqu'au bout.

Shaw la laissa sortir en restant à ses côté. Root réussit à avancer lentement, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, puis jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient en coton mais après l'exercice de l'habillage, elle était surprise de récupérer finalement plus vite qu'elle n'aurait cru. Elle s'adossa à l'ascenseur le temps qu'il gravisse les 5 étages. Shaw était aux aguets, mais Root voulait lui prouver qu'elle avait eu raison d'appuyer son souhait de sortir. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Shaw la prenne en pitié et se sentent obligée de veiller sur elle.

Avec la détermination dont elle était capable, elle gagna l'appartement où elle put s'asseoir avec soulagement, tout en commençant à observer le lieu qu'elle devait partager avec Shaw.

Cette dernière lui annonça tout de suite :

\- Une trouvaille de ton amie. Je n'y suis pour rien. Tu peux choisir la chambre qui te convient. Ça m'est égal. Je vais aller préparer les lits.

Root se retrouva seule dans le salon en se disant que cette cohabitation ne serait sans doute pas facile. Elle se devait de récupérer rapidement pour que l'une et l'autre puisse reprendre une distance raisonnable. Cela lui faisait mal, mais elle savait Sameen incapable de demeurer ainsi à jouer la nounou. Elle devait prendre sur elle et lui laisser de quoi respirer.

Shaw revint assez vite en annonçant qu'elle avait fait une chambre, mais aussi qu'elle avait faim :

\- J'ai rien acheté. Je vais passer commande pour qu'on nous livre

\- Je vais m'en occuper. Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de te remercier.

\- C'est rien. T'es sûr que tu veux le faire. J'ai peur de voir ce que tu vas commander.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais prendre des choses pour toi.

\- Hum. Et n'oublie pas de prendre des bières !... s'il te plait

Alors que Shaw s'apprêtait à gagner l'autre chambre, Root l'interpella

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir passer de commande sans téléphone

\- Ah oui pardon. Tiens.

\- Attend encore.

Root commença à essayer d'enlever la veste que Sameen lui avait donnée avant de partir de l'hôpital. Face aux difficultés qu'elle semblait rencontrer et à la grimace sur son visage, Sameen vint l'aider. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reposer la veste retirée sur le dossier du canapé, Root la saisit et lui la tendit en précisant :

\- Elle est à toi.

Face au sérieux de son visage et à l'intensité de son regard, Shaw acquiesça s'en répondre et se réfugia dans la deuxième chambre pour la préparer.

Elle prit son temps avant de retourner dans le salon, où Root venait de finir sa commande.

\- Ils seront là dans une heure

\- Ok. Je réceptionnerai . Tu peux aller t'allonger si tu veux. Dis-moi quelle chambre tu veux pour que je puisse y mettre tes affaires.

\- Mes affaires ?

\- Je t'ai pris 2,3 trucs.

\- Tu m'intrigues. Le choix de la chambre n'a pas d'importance dit-elle en se levant du canapé. La première sera parfaite.

Root s'extirpa du canapé et gagna la première chambre, suivit de Shaw qui déposa rapidement les nombreux sacs qui lui était destinés. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire à Shaw, qui de toute manière, avait déjà filé.

Assise sur le lit, elle prit le temps d'observer la chambre qui était assez grande, puis plongea sa main dans les sacs abandonnées au pied de son lit.

Après avoir réceptionné la commande, Shaw vint frapper à la porte de Root.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Pas trop

\- Il faut que tu manges un peu.

\- Un peu alors

Sans surprise, Root était déjà sur le nouvel ordinateur, que Shaw lui avait acheté.

\- Tu es raisonnable !

\- Pardon ?

Shaw lui fit un signe du menton, pour lui désigner l'ordinateur. Elle savait que sa demande était vaine, mais elle se devait de lui dire quelque chose. Un large sourire de Root fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint à ce sujet. Par contre, avant de quitter la chambre, Root lui lança :

\- Merci Sameen pour tous ces cadeaux. Tu as de très bons goûts.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'ajouter :

\- Surtout en matière de lingerie.

Puis elle replongea la tête sur son ordinateur, laissant Shaw sortir rapidement, en secouant la tête.

Root rejoignit Shaw, une demi-heure après, pour la trouver une bière à la main, devant une multitude d'ingrédients, avec lesquelles elle semblait vouloir faire un sandwich.

\- Franchement Root, on aurait pu les commander tout fait. Ou faire venir une pizza.

\- Et ne pas profiter de ces merveilleux produits frais ? Laisse, je vais t'en préparer un.

\- Deux… Si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Pas du tout .

Elles mangèrent dans le calme. Shaw ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler et Root commençait à se sentir épuisée. Elle mangea quelques légumes du bout des lèvres, avant d'annoncer qu'elle allait passer à la salle de bain, puis au lit.

Elle réussit tant bien que mal à prendre une douche. Sa plaie, qu'elle pouvait maintenant laisser à l'air libre, était gigantesque et les mouvements de son bras gauche lui faisaient encore mal quand elle forçait trop. Une chose si simple lui demanda beaucoup d'efforts mais elle réussit à se débrouiller, et constata que ses forces revenaient plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au début.

Root se réveilla d'un coup, l'esprit embrumé. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il pouvait être. Des sensations étranges la parcouraient. Elles se souvenaient très bien d'où elle venait, de la chaleur qui l'enveloppait, de la douceur et du goût de sa peau.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, cette proximité n'allait pas lui faciliter les choses.

Quand elle était revenue, Sameen lui avait déclaré quelque chose, à sa façon, comme elle pouvait montrer de temps en temps l'attachement qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis d'elle. Mais elle savait aussi que la moindre intrusion dans son espace pouvait la faire reculer, fuir irrémédiablement.

La limite était dure à trouver, surtout maintenant, après sa longue absence, son retour, les derniers évènements.

Elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer, mais le besoin qu'elle avait d'elle ne cessait de croitre. Elle avait envie de plus et ce rêve qu'elle venait de faire en était la preuve formelle.

Sa respiration était encore saccadée, quand elle se leva doucement pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Une des lumières du couloir était encore allumée, mais il n'y avait aucun bruit. Sameen devait dormir.

Elle ouvrit la porte sur celle-ci, qui au lieu de dormir sortait de la douche, le bras tendu, pour attraper une serviette.

Après le rêve dont elle sortait avec difficulté, Root resta paralysée, en admirant ce qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. Son estomac lui fit mal. Une vague de désir la parcourut avant qu'elle ne murmure

\- Excuse moi. Je pensais que c'était libre.

Shaw sourit devant le visage décomposé de Root. Elle ne semblait pas gênée par cette intrusion et commença à se sécher les cheveux sans chercher à se cacher, et répondit simplement :

\- J'ai bientôt fini

Root referma la porte et commença à faire demi-tour, quand elle flancha. Il n'en fallait pas plus à ses jambes, déjà fragiles, pour céder totalement. Elle s'adossa au mur derrière elle et glissa jusqu'au sol.

Shaw la trouva assise par terre, quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, entourée d'un drap de bain.

\- Tu as peur de perdre ton tour ?

\- Disons que je fais une pause.

Inquiète, Shaw embraya :

\- Tu es tombée ?

\- Non j'ai glissé

\- Si tu veux jouer sur les mots. T'aurais dû m'appeler si tu ne te sentais pas bien... ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal

\- Pas vraiment

\- Je t'aide ?

Root observa Sameen qui s'était baissée jusqu'à elle. Ses longs cheveux humides étaient détachés. Des gouttes perlaient encore sur ses épaules dénudées et des effluves de parfum agrémentaient ce visuel déstabilisant.

Root la regarda avec des yeux qui en disaient long et sourit du coin des lèvres en lâchant :

-Je ne suis pas certaine que ce que je vois m'aide beaucoup.

Sameen secoua la tête et attrapa le bras de Root pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Tu retournes t'allonger ou tu vas à la salle de bain ?

\- Je vais pouvoir me rendre à la salle de bain. Merci pour ton aide. A demain.

\- Bonne nuit

Shaw la regarda s'éloigner, habillée d'un pyjama qu'elle lui avait acheté. L'imaginer comme elle l'avait fait dans le magasin, était bien moins intense que d'en profiter à cet instant. Cette nouvelle intimité, qui allait forcément découler de leur cohabitation, allait être difficile à appréhender. L'effet de ce simple pyjama, laissant deviner la finesse des membres s'y cachant, parlait de lui-même.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le lendemain matin, après être passée par la salle de bain et une fois habillée, Root retrouva Sameen dans le salon, devant une tasse de café en carton.

\- Tu es déjà sortie ?

\- Oui je suis allée te chercher tes médicaments. J'en ai profité pour nous acheter un petit déjeuner. Tiens je t'ai pris un thé.

\- Merci Sameen. Je le bois et je file à mon heure de torture avec le kiné.

\- Je t'accompagne

\- Non cela devrait aller

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Absolument

\- Cela me semble prématuré de te laisser seule. Et si tu te sentais mal, que tu avais une faiblesse comme hier soir.

\- J'ai déjà repris des forces et pour hier …. les circonstances étaient différentes.

Shaw ne renchérit pas, le sous-entendu sur leur rencontre de la veille parlait de lui-même. Comme le laissait entendre Root, elle n'avait pas été la seule à en être perturbée.

Elle était inquiète de la laisser seule, mais savait également qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de discuter davantage. Elle la laissa partir, après lui avoir appelé un taxi, puis décida d'aller l'attendre à la sortie de l'hôpital, après sa séance.

Quand elle la retrouva plus d'une heure après, elle ne fut pas mécontente d'avoir bravé l'interdit de Root. Shaw savait que ces premières séances étaient toujours difficiles et elle ne fut pas surprise de la retrouver exténuée.

\- Tu te promènes ? lui lança Root

\- Je me demandais si tu voulais aller courir ?

Root lui sourit. Il était bon de retrouver Sameen, et sa réponse fusa aussi vite :

\- Je connais d'autres méthodes pour transpirer. Beaucoup plus agréables, à mon sens.

Sameen secoua la tête et ajouta :

\- Tu sembles bien présomptueuse de tes forces ! Aller viens, on va prendre un taxi.

Le lendemain, Sameen laissa Root partir et revenir seule. Elle reprenait des forces rapidement. Elle savait aussi ,qu'il fallait qu'elle la laisse reprendre son indépendance. C'était nécessaire pour elles deux.

Shaw en profita pour commander une tenue de sports, qu'elle se fit livrer. Elle n'avait aucune envie de réitérer son escapade dans les magasins.

Le surlendemain, elle partit courir. Il fallait qu'elle se défoule. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle était éloignée de toutes actions. Cela n'avait pas le même charme, mais au moins cela la maintenait en forme. Elle s'efforçait de contrôler son envie d'actions, de toute sorte d'ailleurs. Root avait raison, il existait différents moyens pour transpirer.

Le envies qui surgissaient sans prévenir quand elle était en face de Root ou même quand elle en était éloignée un peu trop longtemps, étaient de plus en plus courantes.

Dans les premiers jours, une certaine routine s'installa que chacune semblait chercher à maintenir, comme pour contrôler quelque chose d'impalpable, mais fortement présente. Elles en avaient conscientes l'une et l'autre, sans forcément appréhender le ressenti de l'autre.

La routine avait ce côté de rassurant, qui empêchait de prendre des décisions. Elles savaient la période être temporaire, mais en attendant cela leur permettait d'avancer, tout en évitant de se confronter aux sentiments de l'autre.

Pourtant, des petites choses venaient régulièrement transpercer cette bulle qu'elles avaient créé, sans réellement le vouloir.

Root ne pouvait s'empêcher, de temps en temps, de lui faire des déclarations non équivoques, ou des compliments soulignés par des yeux charmeurs. Mais, elle était de nouveau dans des déclarations directes qui relevaient du jeu, un jeu qu'elle avait mis en place depuis fort longtemps vis-à-vis de Sameen.

Elle n'avait pas réitéré de déclaration plus solennelle, comme elle avait osé une fois. Cet instant qu'elle n'avait pas prémédité, au cours duquel elle avait pris la main de Sameen pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait depuis toujours, lui paraissait loin. Avec le recul, c'était effectivement le cas, surtout pour Sameen. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la chaleur de la main de Sameen, de son visage un peu perdu, un peu surpris, de ses doigts qui s'étaient refermés acceptant ce contact et de ces yeux qui avait plongé dans les siens. Ce moment si fugace, interrompu trop tôt par les sbires de Samaritain, se rappelait un peu trop souvent à sa mémoire ces derniers jours.

Elle ne pouvait davantage le nier, elle aurait aimé, elle aimerait quelque chose que Sameen n'arriverait sans doute jamais à lui offrir. Pourtant, un grand nombre de signes ne trompait pas. Il lui arrivait régulièrement de sentir le regard de Sameen sur elle. Certaine fois, quand elle la regardait à son tour, Sameen, prise sur le vif, gênée, détournait rapidement les yeux. A d'autres moments, et c'était ceux-là les plus troublants, elle continuait à la regarder comme si au fond elle ne la voyait plus. Durant ces instants, Root avait l'impression d'être transparente, face à une Sameen totalement absente. Elle aurait tant aimé comprendre ce qui occupait tant son esprit, pour l'emmener si loin.

Root voyait bien que cette situation, cet appartement, ce temps suspendu, n'allait pas durer et cela lui faisait mal.

Shaw s'éloignait déjà. Elle ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte elle-même.

Jour après jour, Shaw se mit à multiplier des séances de sports de plus en plus longues. Elle commençait par un footing dont la durée ne cessait de s'allonger, puis elle embrayait par de la musculation. Root avait l'impression de la voir de moins en moins.

Elles ne partageaient plus le petit déjeuner ensemble, comme cela avait été le cas le premier matin. Root qui pourtant se levait tôt, trouvait systématiquement l'appartement vide. Elle partait et revenait de sa séance de kiné, sans la voir. Shaw revenait souvent en début d'après-midi, après avoir pris un repas en extérieur. Elle se douchait et repartait. Root s'interdisait de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait tous les après-midi. A force de s'isoler et d'éviter des discussions ou des situations trop dangereuses, Shaw s'éloignait petit à petit sans en avoir réellement conscience.

Même si Sameen ne montrait aucune tension, elle n'était pas faite pour ce type de vie routinière. Root ne l'était pas plus, mais devait faire temporairement avec ce que son corps pouvait lui offrir. Elle savait que ces journées chronométrées sans surprise, cet appartement, sa propre présence continuelle pesaient sur Sameen, et qu'il allait falloir irrémédiablement devoir y mettre un terme.

L'initiative ne viendrait pas de Sameen. Son sens de l'honneur et de l'engagement lui interdiraient de partir, en la sachant pas encore tout à fait remise.

Root qui ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, attendit les résultats de ses bilans et d'avoir retrouvé le maximum de force musculaire. Elle était décidé à mettre fin à ses séances de kiné. Elle savait pouvoir récupérer seule, ce qui lui manquait encore un peu.

Une décision s'imposait. Celle-ci lui faisait mal, mais elle la savait nécessaire. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne, pour être sûr de pouvoir retrouver Sameen sur des terrains plus neutres. Il lui fallait s'éloigner, pour être certaine de ne pas la perdre définitivement.

Elle lui laissa un mot, en se disant qu'il y avait quelque chose de romantique dans le fait de laisser un message, en prenant un crayon et un papier. L'écrire était beaucoup plus difficile. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Elle aurait eu tellement à écrire. Elle se l'interdit, cela aurait été à l'encontre de sa démarche. Elle opta pour une neutralité qui lui ressemblait peu, en inscrivant simplement :

 _Merci Sameen._

 _A bientôt._

 _R._

Elle quitta l'appartement en emportant l'ordinateur et les vêtements que Sameen lui avait acheté.

Quand Sameen rentra ce soir-là, après avoir erré comme chaque jour, sans but, dans les rues de Seattle, elle sentit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. L'appartement semblait vide. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre de Root, dont la porte était fermée. Elle frappa et finit par rentrer, inquiète du silence qu'elle obtint en retour. L'angoisse, qui s'était tapie depuis quelques jours, refit surface d'un coup. La chambre était vide. Sur le lit, elle trouva un simple mot, qui ne fit que confirmer, ce que les tiroirs vides encore ouverts de la commode, lui laissaient supposer.

Root était partie. Elle n'était plus là.

A nouveau.

Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Avait-elle repris contact avec la machine ? Cette dernière avait, sans doute, passé outre l'accord qu'elles avaient scellé, pour utiliser Root à de nouvelles fins. A moins qu'elle ne soit mise en tête de chercher Harold.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle partie ?

Elle ressentie de nouveau le manque, l'absence. Elle ne voulait pas repasser par là. Root était en vie. Il n'était pas question de ressentir tout cela à nouveau. Elle se sentait mieux depuis qu'elle était de nouveau à ses côtés.

Elle était mieux, mais pas totalement elle, non plus.

Elle ne serait jamais plus ce qu'elle avait été.

Trop de choses avaient changé en elle.

Son emprisonnement par Samaritain d'abord l'avait fragilisé. Elle s'en remettait mais elle n'oublierait jamais ce que cela avait mis en lumière. Comment mettre de côté les simulations qu'elle avait vécues. Comment ne pas être transformée par ce qu'elles avaient révélé sur son inconscient. Comment oublier le sexe avec Root, qu'elle avait provoqué à chaque fois. Comment oublier les nombreuses déclarations où, avant de se sacrifier pour Root, elle lui déclarait que le seul moment où elle était bien, où elle était elle-même, c'est lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec elle.

Root était son endroit sécurisé et le serait toujours.

Son endroit sécurisé venait de s'envoler.

Elle ne serait jamais plus vraiment la même. Root l'avait changé, sans qu'elle ne sache réellement à quel point. Cet attachement, avait de nombreux points négatifs, qu'elle aurait voulu continuer à ne pas connaitre. Mais d'un autre côté, quel aurait été le reste de sa vie sans connaitre ce frisson qui la parcourait lorsqu'elle la frôlait. Quel aurait été l'intérêt de vivre en passant à côté de l'émerveillement provoqué par son sourire, son regard charmeur, son inclinaison de tête pour souligner quelque chose, ou encore par ses jambes infinies moulées dans un jean.

Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve. Elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de ce mot. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Cette vérité lui faisait peur. Elle ressentait ce besoin, mais elle avait peur de ne pas en être capable.

Avant, il était si simple de ressentir un désir pour un inconnu, se satisfaire et passer à autre chose. Elle avait toujours fonctionné ainsi. Prendre, partir. Obtenir, s'enfuir.

Cela faisait bien longtemps, qu'elle n'avait pas agi ainsi. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti de désir pour un inconnu.

Elle avait eu du mal à l'accepter au début. Se rendre compte qu'elle ressentait du désir pour Root, et pour elle seule, l'avait déstabilisé. Même lorsqu'elle avait croisé lors d'une mission ce cher Tomas, elle n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout du plan drague qui s'était facilement mis en place. Il était pourtant à son goût. Habituellement, elle ne se serait pas posé de question. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle regardait son beau visage, son sourire, ses yeux moqueurs, elle en voyait d'autres. A chaque fois, qu'elle posait ses yeux sur son corps si bien fait, elle pensait à un autre corps, si différent de ce qui l'avait toujours attiré.

Aujourd'hui, elle l'avait accepté. Elle ne pouvait plus refuser l'évidence. Mais cette évidence, ce besoin qui en devenait vitale, qui lui faisait mal, la terrorisait également

Elle se connaissait trop bien pour envisager le pire. Obtenir et s'enfuir. Etait-elle capable de sortir des schémas qui étaient les siens.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire cette erreur avec Root. Pas avec elle. Avec tout le monde mais pas avec elle.

Le mot laissé par Root encore à la main, elle s'allongea sur le lit. Le parfum de Root, flottait encore dans la pièce. Pour combien de temps ?

Il n'était pas question qu'elle reprenne le chemin, sur lequel elle s'était engagée, quand elle s'était retrouvée seule. Il fallait qu'elle dépasse tout cela, qu'elle trouve une autre voie. Il était sans doute temps, de mettre à exécution ce qu'elle avait voulu faire : partir une bonne fois pour toute. Partir loin de New York, de la machine, d'éventuels numéros à sauver; s'éloigner de Root. Trouver autre chose, oublier. Ne plus réfléchir, mais agir.

Elle se releva d'un coup et se dirigea vers sa chambre, pour remplir un sac plastique des quelques affaires qu'elle avait et des billets qui lui restaient. Elle sortit de l'appartement sans réfléchir et attrapa un taxi en bas de l'immeuble et lui indiqua l'aéroport.

Une fois arrivée, elle chercha une destination au hasard, en fonction des départs annoncés. Elle opta pour Chicago. Cette ville ou une autre, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Le vol, plus court, fut plus facile que le précédent. La durée n'en était pas la seule raison. Elle était dans un tout autre état d'esprit que lors du vol qui l'avait conduit à Seattle.

Elle était en colère contre elle-même, mais aussi dans une moindre mesure contre Root. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas savoir gérer ce qui la tourmentait, de choisir la facilité en fuyant. Parallèlement, elle avait du ressentiment vis-à-vis de Root d'être partie sans prévenir, à peine remise, en lui laissant un message laconique. Sa colère contre Root était plus facile à appréhender que l'inquiétude sous-jacente qu'elle cachait. Elle essayait de se concentrer dessus plutôt que de s'imaginer Root en difficulté.

Une fois à Chicago, elle échoua dans un hôtel miteux, loin du confort des jours précédents. Elle chercha très vite à s'occuper. Elle traina dans des bars, plus ou moins sordides, selon les cas, à la recherche de plans pour lesquels elle aurait pu proposer ses services.

Il était difficile, pour une inconnue, d'obtenir la confiance des petits truands locaux. Sa quête semblait vouloir stagner sur le mode de l'échec.

Un soir, alors qu'elle quittait le bar dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle surprit un règlement de compte dans une ruelle adjacente. Elle voulut passer son chemin mais l'envie d'en découdre, de se défouler plus facilement qu'un footing, l'appelait à entrer dans l'action. Alors qu'elle hésitait encore, elle s'aperçut que le règlement de compte touchait une petite frappe locale, spécialisée dans des braquages sans ambition, auprès duquel elle avait proposé ses services quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avança lentement sans bruit avant de lâcher :

-Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Les 3 types qui s'acharnaient sur le petit caïd, levèrent simultanément leurs regards de bovin, et leurs sourires carnassiers.

L'un deux enchaina avec un rire gras :

-Oh oui poulette, tu peux te joindre à moi quand tu veux.

Sans attendre de réponse, Sameen avait continué d'avancer, pour diminuer la distance qui la séparait d'une belle distraction.

Les 3 abrutis ne comprirent pas réellement ce qui leur tomba dessus. Leur compte fut réglé trop rapidement et elle n'éprouva pas de réel plaisir à ce défouloir facile.

Le petit caïd d'abord méfiant, lui accorda d'un coup toute sa confiance et lui proposa de le rejoindre, le surlendemain, pour une petite expédition.

A partir de ce jour, Sameen fut intégrée à son équipe. Elle participait ,de temps en temps, à des escapades plus ou moins intéressantes. Elle jonglait entre conduite du véhicule, repérage ou surveillance. Elle ne rentrait jamais pour opérer le braquage. Elle voulait conserver un peu d'amour propre, dans ce qu'elle s'autorisait à faire.

L'appât du gain ne l'intéressait pas non plus. Elle obtenait toujours une part du butin, mais ne cherchait jamais à savoir si les parts étaient équitablement partagés. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, et ce qu'elle obtenait lui suffisait largement pour vivre.

Elle ne se liait pas non plus. C'était facile et rassurant de retrouver des choses simples, sans conséquences. Elle avait de l'action, mangeait, dormait, parlait très peu, ne se confiait pas du tout.

Certains membres de l'équipe, plus téméraires, avaient essayé, à tour de rôle, de rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces, de l'amadouer par de beaux compliments. Un d'entre eux, se sentant sans doute plus irrésistible, l'avait même invité au restaurant. Celui -ci ne redemanda jamais et petit à petit, ils comprirent tous qu'il valait mieux limiter leurs échanges, au bon déroulement des plans qu'ils mettaient en place.

Mais très vite, tout ceci l'ennuya. L'adrénaline du début disparu rapidement. Rien n'arrivait à la lui faire oublier. Les pensées, qu'elle avait essayées par tous les moyens de canaliser, ne la laissèrent finalement jamais tranquilles. Elle se demandait continuellement où elle pouvait être, ce qu'elle pouvait faire, si elle allait bien. La colère du début avait laissé place à une certaine mélancolie. Elle aurait préféré continuer à lui en vouloir, c'était beaucoup plus facile à gérer. Mais cela n'avait pas duré et tout son être avait dû, finalement, apprendre à vivre avec le poids de son absence.

De son côté, Root s'était réfugiée quelques jours dans un hôtel de Seattle. Elle avait pris le temps de préparer son départ, surtout physiquement. Elle s'était construit une nouvelle identité et s'était procuré un nouveau passeport. Quelques heures sur son ordinateur, lui avait permis de trouver des fonds virtuels, pour lui permettre de quitter la ville.

Le choix de New-York était évident. Elle pouvait vivre n'importe où, même à l'autre bout du monde, mais son attachement pour cette ville était plus fort. Elle savait pourtant que Manhattan saurait lui rappeler continuellement ce qu'elle avait perdu. Comme elle se rendait compte que Sameen la hanterait toute sa vie, à New-York, ou ailleurs.

Se retrouver seule à New-York, la ramenait loin en arrière. Cette impression était étrange de se retrouver seule à nouveau. En tant qu'adulte, elle n'avait jamais connu la complicité du groupe, les relations d'échange, d'entraide avant sa rencontre avec Harold, John et Sameen. Même si ces relations avaient eu du mal à s'installer au début, elles lui manquaient fortement. Elle ramenait son mal-être à ce changement dans sa vie, au fait d'être seule à nouveau.

Il était plus simple, de se dire, que le temps l'aiderait à faire avec ces changements.

Il était plus simple, de se dire, qu'elle savait ce que c'était que d'être seule, qu'elle avait toujours fait avec.

Il était plus simple, de voir les choses ainsi, que de se confronter aux réels sentiments qui la tourmentaient, et à la nouvelle absence de Sameen.

Il était plus simple, de ne pas se confronter à cette absence, en sachant qu'elle avait déjà eu du mal à survivre à la première.

Sa décision avait été dure à prendre mais il était évident que cela avait été la bonne chose à faire. Elle avait disparu et Sameen n'avait pas cherché à la retrouver. Il s'agissait d'un signe suffisant. Plus rien ne la retenait à elle. Si ce choix ne venait pas de Sameen, Root préférait être seule.

Root ne pensait pas être capable d'arriver à cette conclusion un jour, d'être à l'origine de cette séparation. Elle avait pourtant simplement provoqué, ce qu'elle sentait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Malgré le déchirement que cela avait provoqué en elle, elle était convaincue qu'il était plus judicieux d'avoir pris les devants, d'agir plutôt que de subir.

Elle l'aimait. Elle aimait pour la première fois. Elle aimait comme jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela puisse lui arriver. C'était tellement puissant, qu'elle ne pouvait plus se suffire de sa seule présence. Cela se révélait finalement plus douloureux. Surtout quand elle avait l'impression que Shaw subissait la situation. Lors des derniers jours passés ensemble, Shaw lui avait tellement donné l'impression de vouloir être ailleurs.

Harold les avait réunis, bon gré malgré au début, puis le combat commun les avait unis jusqu'à la disparition de Sameen. A son retour, Root l'avait ramené à eux avec difficulté. Elle l'avait suivi, comme elle avait écouté la machine la mener jusqu'à elle dans cet hôpital de Seattle.

En partant, Root lui avait redonné sa totale liberté et Sameen, dont elle n'avait pas de nouvelles, après deux mois, semblait s'en satisfaire pleinement.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Il était 4 h 30 du matin, la nuit était fraiche malgré la veste en cuir qu'elle portait sur elle. Shaw surveillait, avec ennui, la voie d'accès d'un entrepôt où 5 petites frappes étaient entrées, pour dérober des cartons remplis de matériels high-tech. Elle savait que sa collaboration avec cette équipe allait s'arrêter. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt, tout comme sa vie en ce moment d'ailleurs. Ces deux mois où elle s'était posée avaient été ennuyeux. Elle s'était donnée les moyens de repartir sur autre chose, mais s'était fourvoyée. Il fallait qu'elle trouve mieux, qu'elle cherche un moyen plus intense pour stopper ce qui venait la court-circuiter régulièrement.

Elle avait essayé de passer à autre chose, de s'organiser une nouvelle vie mais Root était partout. Toujours. Comme à cet instant, où seule, enveloppée de la nuit et de sa veste dans laquelle se trouvait encore un flacon de vernis noir asséché, son esprit s'égarait. Dans ces moments, elle enfonçait sa main dans sa poche pour toucher cette sorte de talisman. Elle ne le sortait jamais. Le contact était suffisant, rassurant. Ses pensées n'avaient jamais été capturées de la sorte avant Root. Elle ne connaissait pas cet état et ne savait pas le nommer. Elle se rappelait de ce qu'elle ressentait avant sa capture par Samaritain. A l'époque, Root l'énervait comme l'attirait. Les deux sentiments n'étaient jamais loin de l'autre. Certaines fois, l'un prenait le dessus sur l'autre, l'un s'effaçait mais ils cohabitaient le plus souvent en menant un combat qu'elle avait du mal à départager.

Ce baiser volé avant son sacrifice, en avait été le point culminant le symbole de cette lutte continuelle qu'elle menait avec difficulté. Avec le recul, elle cherchait à comprendre ce qui l'avait provoqué. Il était, sans nulle doute, la conséquence de la rage qui était montée en elle quand Root avait commencé à lui faire son plan drague, au milieu des tirs, à lui proposer l'impensable.

Pire encore, quand elle avait voulu l'empêcher de faire, ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle avait voulu la faire taire.

Mais pourquoi ce baiser. Parce qu'au milieu de cette rage, elle avait aussi vu ce visage inquiet, ce regard implorant, cet amour qu'elle essayait de dissimuler avec des propositions grandiloquentes ou des pointes d'humour. Quand elle s'arrêtait dessus, elle se disait que tous ces éléments avaient dû conduire à se baiser violent, volé, idiot comme un adieu.

Root méritait tellement mieux.

Inexorablement, sa pseudo analyse la conduisait jusqu'aux souvenirs de rage et de désir, laissés par les simulations. Toutes ces choses enfouies qui étaient remontées pour se transformer en un désir violent exacerbé. Son inconscient avait joliment fait son travail. Tout la ramenait à Root, même dans ses rêves fomentés par Samaritain. C'est ce que Greer cherchait, mais il avait dû être surpris de voir où ces retrouvailles la menaient à chaque fois.

Cette rage de plier, de céder cette peur de ne plus rien contrôler, de rompre et de donner davantage. Ce désir, cette attirance latente depuis trop longtemps. Tous ces sentiments enfouis avaient débouché sur un désir sauvage.

Inconsciemment, elle s'était réfugié dans la facilité : du sexe pour du sexe. Un désir à assouvir sans sentiments. Un compromis.

Etait-elle faite pour autre chose ?

Sans doute que non. Ces souvenirs parlaient pour eux. Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait aussi qu'elle avait changé. Elle avait appris à découvrir la douleur du manque, le mal qu'il provoque dans un corps pourtant sain mais aussi l'angoisse, la peur que l'on ressent pour l'autre.

Elle s'était tuée pour elle.

Elle avait découvert le plaisir simple d'un frôlement, d'un sourire, d'un timbre de voix, de la connivence d'un regard.

Toutes ces choses qui la poursuivaient où qu'elle aille, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Etait-il possible de mettre un mot sur tout ça ? Pouvait elle,même, simplement y penser ?

Ce n'était pas fait pour elle. Ce n'était pas elle.

Elle n'avait jamais fait ça. Elle ne savait pas.

Root attendait tellement. Le jeu qu'elle avait mis en place à son encontre, lui a longtemps fait croire qu'il ne s'agissait que de ça. A son retour, après son absence provoquée par Samaritain, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il s'agissait bien d'autre chose. Elle n'avait pas su voir, avant, la force des sentiments de Root.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire, face à l'intensité du regard de Root, lors de leur retrouvaille, dans ce parc, de nuit face à ses larmes, à son sourire. Que faire de ces mains sur sa joue, dans ses cheveux, face à ce besoin qu'elle avait eu de la toucher comme pour se persuader qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Que faire quand on vous dit qu'on ne peut pas vivre sans vous, qu'on est prête à mourir avec vous. Comment réagir quand on vous prend la main, en vous faisant comprendre qu'on a trouvé ce que l'on cherchait.

Elle n'avait pas su réagir. Elle n'en avait pas eu vraiment le temps, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas su faire avec la présence de Root à ses côtés à sa sortie d'hôpital. Avec le recul, elle voyait qu'elle n'avait pas su cueillir tout ça.

Root lui avait montré ce qu'elle représentait pour elle. Le jeu était finit. Elle avait eu les cartes en main, mais elle n'avait pas su quoi en faire.

Le saurait-elle un jour ? En avait-elle envie ?

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle poireautait dans le froid, en les attendant. C'était n'importe quoi. Elle allait y mettre un terme, dès ce soir. Cet engagement ne lui apportait rien du tout, même les soirs où il y avait un peu de bagarres ou quelques balles de tirer, elle ne ressentait aucun frisson, aucun plaisir.

Elle appela un des type à l'aide d'un talkie :

\- Vous faites la sieste ?

\- Non. On a presque terminé à charger. Encore quelques cartons et on sort.

\- Remuez-vous ! Vous avez encore 3 minutes. Ensuite, je me tire.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'attendre autant. Quatre voitures de police silencieuses tournaient au coin de la rue dans sa direction.

Tout en courant pour se dissimuler à leur vue, elle envoya :

\- Police les gars ! dans 30 secondes à l'entrepôt. Je vous conseille d'être plus rapide.

Les policiers passèrent à vive allure à ses côté, sans la voir. Elle partit à pied sans attendre son reste, et surtout sans se soucier de l'avenir des connards qui étaient dans l'entrepôt. En marchant d'abord, puis avec l'aide d'un taxi, elle gagna le bord du lac Michigan. Elle continua à pieds encore un moment, avant de retrouver l'endroit exact grâce à son GPS, où elle avait enterré armes, billets et passeport. Seuls l'argent et sa fausse pièce d'identité allaient lui être nécessaires, elle laissa le reste.

Depuis son retour à New-York, Root séjournait d'hôtels chics en hôtels très chics, où elle passait beaucoup de temps sur son écran à chercher des traces d'Harold, sans succès. Quand cela était nécessaire, elle s'organisait pour dérober une valise pleine de billets à un homme d'affaire ou un avocat véreux.

Elle avait essayé, à plusieurs reprises, de reprendre contact avec la machine mais celle-ci restait muette. Elle avait besoin de comprendre ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence, ce qu'avait fait son Dieu. Rester dans l'ignorance l'agaçait.

Elle se sentait inutile et désœuvrée.

Si elle avait osé, elle aurait même dit qu'elle se sentait seule et abandonnée.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le silence de la machine qui provoquait cet état, mais elle ne voulait pas trop y penser, car cela faisait trop mal. Peut-être un jour arrivera-elle à penser à Sameen sans avoir envie de pleurer. Peut-être. Dans 20 ans peut-être.

A quoi bon avoir survécue pour en arriver là, seule dans de beaux hôtels devant un ordinateur, à ressasser ce qu'elle avait perdue.

Le combat pour sauver le futur était fini. Qu'en était-il du sien ? Arriverait-elle à vivre sans elle ? Elle avait beau essayer, s'obliger à ne pas y penser, Sameen était toujours là, avec elle, comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait abandonné. Elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. C'était de plus en plus vrai, et ce constat en amenait un autre, quand elle se voyait perdue au milieu de ces chambres impersonnelles.

Pourquoi s'être attaché ainsi ? L'amour pouvait être magique mais il pouvait être aussi terriblement destructeur. Durant ces moments douloureux, où rien ne pouvait lui faire entrevoir autre chose, Root aurait aimé ne jamais la connaitre. Ne jamais connaitre la passion qui embrase le corps à sa simple présence, le plaisir d'un sourire, l'émerveillement d'un regard. Elle aurait aimé retrouvé le confort de la solitude, si familière. Elle lui avait pesé, mais elle était finalement plus reposante que le manque de l'absence.

Elle aurait aimé avoir un but, des projets à mener pour s'occuper davantage l'esprit. C'était le seul moyen de maintenir la tête au-dessus de l'eau. La machine devait comprendre qu''il était nécessaire qu'elle la sauve. Il fallait qu'elle se donne les moyens, pour retrouver ce contact. C'était son seul espoir. Après ces deux mois à ressasser, il était nécessaire de prendre une décision, avant de chuter définitivement.

Elle avait déjà prouvé à la machine qu'elle était prête à tout, même à mourir pour obtenir un signe. Il allait être facile de remettre ses menaces à exécution. Elle n'avait rien à perdre, surtout maintenant.

Dieu n'avait peut-être pas envie de jouer, mais il fallait simplement lui offrir un nouveau jeu intéressant.

Une arme dans une main et quelques balles dans une autre, elle s'adressa à son ordinateur ouvert devant elle, qu'elle quittait de moins en moins, tout comme ces chambres d'hôtel d'ailleurs.

\- Tu connais Christopher Walken ?

….ah oui c'est vrai. Tu ne veux pas me parler…..Je vais donc faire comme si tu ne savais pas qui c'est…J'ai bien dit comme si, rassures toi !... Cela me laisse le plaisir de te raconter ma petite histoire.

Plus jeune, beaucoup plus jeune, j'ai regardé un film sur la guerre du Vietnam au titre évocateur : « Voyage au bout de l'enfer ». ….Il y a une séquence qui m'a marqué dedans. Pas qu'à moi d'ailleurs, je pense…. Cela concerne un jeu. …..

…..Et tu sais comme j'aime jouer ! ….Je me rappelle d'une table ronde, d'une arme qu'on fait tourner dessus et dont le canon s'arrête au hasard devant quelqu'un…

…C'est là que le jeu est intéressant ! Celui désigné doit empoigner l'arme et se tirer dans le crâne.

Rassures toi ! Le barillet n'est pas plein, autrement ce ne serait pas drôle. Non ! C'est finalement un jeu de hasard comme beaucoup d'autres. ….A ceci près que celui qui perd , meurt. …

…..Forcément, ça a un peu plus de poids qu'un simple jeu de loterie.

Tout en récitant son monologue, Root chargeait le revolver, qu'elle avait dans la main, avec 2 balles placées au hasard.

\- Je commence réellement à m'ennuyer. Je me suis dit que cela pouvait nous distraire. Par contre, étant donné que je suis seule, je ne vais pas avoir besoin de faire tourner l'arme…..on perd un peu de suspense. …..L'avantage non négligeable, c'est que j'aurai l'arme toujours à la main, je ne vais pas avoir à attendre pour tirer.

Tout en faisant tourner le barillet une dernière fois, elle ajouta :

\- Es-tu prête à t'amuser ?

Alors qu'elle portait le canon du revolver sur son crâne, elle entendit une voix lui parler distinctement

\- Que cherches-tu à prouver ?

Root fut surprise d'avoir ce type d'échange avec la machine. Sameen lui avait parlé des changements qui étaient intervenus, mais l'entendre ainsi, la surprit quand même.

\- Rien de particulier. Mais s'il faut en arriver là pour t'entendre ! Sympa cette voix… Est-ce que tu t'es également trouvé un prénom ou un petit nom ?

\- Non

\- Laisse-moi t'aider. Je suis certaine qu'on pourrait te trouver un truc sympa.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire

Après un bref silence, Root enchaîna :

\- C'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas urgent. Tu as le temps d'y penser.

\- Root, ce n'est pas de moi dont tu as besoin pour le moment.

Le visage crispé, Root interrogea la machine :

\- Pardon ? Mais j'ai toujours besoin de toi. De quoi veux-tu me punir en m'ignorant ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas répondre à mes questions ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé entre mon arrêt devant le barrage policier et mon réveil à l'hôpital ? …..et où est Harold ?

\- Harold n'est pas en danger. Il a choisi de s'éloigner pour le moment. Il faut le respecter.

Toutes les questions que tu m'adresses sont sans importances. Les réponses, que je pourrais te donner, ne t'aideront pas à aller mieux.

Je te le répète Root, ce n'est pas de moi dont tu as besoin….. et tu le sais déjà.

….Je reprendrai contact avec toi, quand le moment sera venu.

Après ces dernières paroles, Root resta assise sans bouger, les yeux larmoyants, le revolver toujours à la main. Elle n'avait plus rien à dire. La machine avait clôturé cette discussion, sans appel. Alors qu'elle était dans cette position depuis au moins 20 minutes, elle fut tirée de ses pensées, par un coup à la porte. Elle n'avait rien commandé et le service d'étage était déjà passé. Méfiante, elle commença par jeter un œil à l'œilleton de la porte, pour ouvrir immédiatement, sans réfléchir.

Son visage était à la fois illuminé par la surprise, un sourire radieux et des yeux légèrement noyés de larmes, quand elle lâcha :

\- Sameen ?!

\- Bonjour Root.

Sameen qui était venue à elle, semblait perdue dans ce couloir, comme si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Root lui attrapa alors la main et la fit rentrer aussitôt.

\- Ne reste pas dehors. Rentre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ne semblait pas plus à l'aise. Root ne la quittait pas des yeux, pendant que Sameen commençait à faire le tour de la chambre.

Avant que le silence ne devienne embarrassant, Sameen commenta :

\- Pas mal.

Puis se tournant vers la table où Root avait laissé la relique d'un autre temps et les balles, elle embraya :

\- Tu poursuis des indiens ?

Avec un sourire, Root lui répondit : -Tu me vois comme une Cowgirl ?

\- Je n'y avais pas réfléchi avant…..Calamity Root !

Tout en apportant sa réponse, Sameen plongea son regard dans celui de Root dont le sourire s'estompa aussitôt. Ce fut Root qui, cette fois ci, interrompit le moment en demandant, d'une voix un peu cassé :

\- C'est elle qui t'envoi ?

Devant le froncement de sourcils de Shaw, elle continua :

\- La machine. C'est elle qui t'a demandé de venir me voir.

\- Non

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Je le lui ai demandé

\- Et à toi, elle te répond !

Root était un peu vexée mais elle n'avait pas manqué de constater que la démarche venait de Sameen, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait.

Sameen sourit en lui demandant : - Elle t'ignore ?

Pour toute réponse, Root haussa les épaules.

\- Tu ne savais pas que j'allais venir ?

\- Non mais j'en suis ravie.

\- Tu ne savais pas où j'étais ?

\- Non….Je ne lui ai pas demandé.

\- Elle t'aurait sans doute aidé si tu avais eu envie de demander.

La tournure de la conversation commençait à se diriger vers une pente légèrement glissante, mais Sameen ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là.

\- Ce n'est donc pas elle qui t'a envoyé quelque part ? Tu n'es pas partie parce qu'elle t'a demandé de faire quelque chose ?

Root redoutait ce qui allait suivre et répondit par un simple :

\- Non

Le visage de Sameen se ferma. Elle secoua la tête, de haut en bas, comme pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et déclara, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte :

\- OK. Je vais y aller.

Root lui attrapa le bras à son passage. Sameen le récupéra rapidement par un mouvement d'épaule en arrière, agrémenté d'un regard noir.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir si vite.

\- Et pourquoi ?

-Et bien …Tu as fait la démarche de me retrouver… C'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison à ta venue !?

Root était tremblante. Elle savait qu'une parole mal interprétée pourrait voir Sameen partir définitivement.

Cette dernière semblait en rage, prête à bondir et ressemblait à la fois à un animal traqué. Ces deux images coexistantes ne lui ressemblaient pas du tout. La tension était palpable et Root savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas manquer cet échange.

\- Tu vas bien. Je vois que tu vas bien. C'est parfait.

Et finissant les quelques pas la séparant de la porte, elle conclut simplement sans se retourner, d'une voix basse, qui cherchait à dissimuler ses tourments intérieurs:

\- Au revoir Root.

Alors que Shaw avait déjà la main sur la poignée, Root décida de jouer, le tout pour le tout, une dernière fois, dans un dernier espoir :

\- Non Sameen, je ne vais pas bien.

Sameen se retourna d'un coup et se mit à scruter Root, comme à la recherche d'un signe qui viendrait prouver ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Puis, ne trouvant rien pour appuyer ce que Root venait de lui dire, elle demanda :

\- Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

Root devait peser ses mots, pour ne pas l'effrayer… pas tout de suite, pas trop vite.

\- J'allais mieux…. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligée de m'assister.

\- Tu as donc pris la décision pour moi. A ma place.

\- Oui je le reconnais.

\- Et maintenant, pourquoi viens-tu de me dire que tu ne te sens pas bien.

Le procès était ouvert. La défense devait jouer serrée. Root hésitait encore. Quelle tactique adoptée : l'évitement ou la vérité ?

Elle décida en un centième de seconde de se lancer. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, et resta de marbre, quand elle avoua :

\- Tu me manques

Sameen ferma les yeux un court instant. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle était raide, immobile, les bras le long du corps. Il était impossible de déceler quoi que ce soit. Mais elle était encore là, ce qui était aux yeux de Root, un bon signe.

\- Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

\- Sameen, je t'ai déjà répondu…Je

D'une voix plus forte, Shaw lui coupa la parole :

\- Root répond vraiment à ma question. La réponse que tu m'as donnée ne tient pas la route… surtout après ce que tu viens de me dire.

Elles étaient toujours l'une en face de l'autre, debout dans cette chambre d'hôtel, séparées par environ 5, 6 mètres.

Root avait l'impression de sentir sa poitrine se contracter, mais elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

\- Je suis partie parce que…parce que …. Je n'arrivais plus à être si proche de toi et si loin à la fois.

Sameen l'écoutait avec une grande attention et attendait la suite

\- Je ne voulais pas t'obliger à être là où tu ne voulais pas vraiment être.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as fait croire que je ne voulais pas être là où j'étais ?

\- Sameen, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tes absences parlaient pour elles. Tu as fui à ta manière. Je ne t'en blâme pas. Je ne voulais pas t'obliger à quoi que ce soit. J'ai préféré partir.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je ne comprends pas. … Partir de la sorte … . Après tout ça !

\- Je t'ai laissé un mot

La colère commençait à gagner les traits du visage de Shaw. Pourtant, c'est d'une voix calme qu'elle répondit :

\- Un mot…Oui c'est que j'ai trouvé quand je suis rentrée….

Shaw ajouta, comme pour elle-même, en baissant la tête : - Je te savais au moins en vie.

Root n'était pas certaine que Sameen se soir rendue compte, qu'elle avait dit ceci à voix haute. Cet aveu, comme tous les signes qu'elle avait su déceler à l'hôpital, prouvait toute la complexité qui se cachait derrière cette façade.

Cet échange devait se poursuivre. Sameen n'avait jamais mené une conversation comme celle-ci jusqu'à présent. Root savait qu'elle devait s'accrocher à ça. Elle n'eut pas le temps de relancer, que Shaw embrayait encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'attendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Répond Root.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde ?!

\- Répond moi

De la colère nappée de tristesse émanait de Sameen.

Root était perdue. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elles se jaugeaient sans se regarder vraiment. Elles se savaient trop fragiles à cet instant pour pourvoir tenir le regard de l'autre.

Le silence s'installa avant que Sameen ne réattaque.

\- Dis-le Root !

Elle était en rage.

\- Dis pourquoi tu es partie ! Dis pourquoi je te manque !

Et là Root comprit. Sameen voulait l'entendre. Il n'était plus question de jouer, de charmer, d'avancer de 3 pas et de reculer d'autant. Sameen attendait d'elle ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais prononcé. C'était une évidence mais elle ne pensait pas avoir à le dire.

Quel était l'intérêt d'avouer à haute voix ce qu'elle lui avait déjà laissé entendre ? Quel était l'intérêt de le lui dire, pour la voir partir en courant hors de cette chambre, hors de sa vue, hors de sa vie, dans les secondes qui allaient suivre ?

Puis, Root réalisa ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris jusqu'alors. En reprenant contact, Sameen étaient venus chercher les outils qui allaient détruire ce qu'elles avaient construits petit à petit. Elle était venue y mettre un terme reprendre sa totale liberté. Sameen semblait vouloir conclure tout ça elle-même, à son tour.

Le poids de la révélation lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Tout s'effondrait. L'espoir sur lequel elle s'accrochait, s'évaporait, tout comme les signes qu'elle avait mécaniquement additionnés un par un.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Sameen n'était pas décidé à lâcher. Elle était venue pour quelque chose et face à son silence, la défia à nouveau :

\- Dis-le !

\- Dis-le !

Root exprima alors simplement, à voix haute, dans un souffle, en la regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à quiconque :

\- Je t'aime.

Puis, elle sourit comme pour s'excuser et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, à la fois pour mettre fin à ce face à face guerrier et pour soulager ses jambes qui ne semblaient plus vouloir la soutenir.

Elle avait fini par le lui dire. Shaw ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait poussé à bout comme ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, ni accepter, ce qu'elle était venue chercher, ni à se rappeler comment la conversation avait pu aboutir à ça. Elle s'en voulait. Root était assise sur le bord du lit depuis au moins 5 minutes sans bouger, et ne semblait pas aller bien, tout comme elle.

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, qu'elle lui parle. Pourquoi lui faire du mal comme ça ? Pourquoi l'obliger ainsi ?

Root ne méritait pas ça.

Shaw, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait failli partir de la chambre, avança doucement jusqu'à Root, puis s'assit à ses côté.

Surprise par sa présence, Root la questionna :

\- Tu es encore là ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je parte ?

\- Non. Non…. Je pensais que tu allais partir après … après ce que je viens de t'avouer.

Le silence reprit ses droits jusqu'à ce que Sameen embraye d'une voix faible:

\- Je crois que je le savais.

Root leva la tête, de nouveau étonnée, comme pour chercher des réponses sur le visage en face d'elle.

\- Root, je ne sais pas quoi en faire !

\- Je m'en doute … Je ne voulais pas te le dire…Tu m'as poussé à le faire. Je suis désolée.

\- Ne t'excuse pas …pour…pour tes sentiments….. C'est à moi de te présenter mes excuses pour t'avoir forcé à me dire…. ce que tu n'avais sans doute pas envie de formuler.

Root, les larmes aux yeux, enchaîna :

\- J'aurai pu continuer à le garder pour moi…enfin...continuer à pas le nommer ouvertement. Je sais ce que cela implique …. dans les deux sens.

Le silence se réinstalla. L'une et l'autre étaient noyés par leurs pensées.

Shaw finit par se lever, puis commença à se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre. Root sentit sa poitrine se déchirer. Elle savait qu'elle ne la verrait sans doute plus jamais et la regarda s'éloigner, à pas feutré, jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire, pour la retenir. L'essentiel avait été donné, qui allait la faire fuir devant ses yeux.

Pourtant, Shaw, la main sur la poignée, se retourna à nouveau. La scène semblait vouloir se répéter.

Elle refit le chemin en inverse et se planta devant Root toujours assise.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux. Je ne sais pas si c'est fait pour moi…Non... je suis certaine que ce n'est pas fait pour moi.

Sameen était en train de combattre et lui ouvrait son cœur, à sa façon. Elle était perdue mais n'avait pas forcément envie de fuir. Cette vérité déconcerta totalement Root, qui se releva en lui attrapant les mains.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas fait pour moi non plus. Je ne l'ai jamais testé.

Sameen était apeurée, comme jamais Root ne l'avait vu :

\- Je prends, je pars. Tu mérites mieux. Je ne veux pas ça pour toi. Je vais te faire mal. Tu voudras forcément plus que je ne peux te donner.

\- Ne pense pas à ma place.

Root semblait aussi troublée qu'elle et Sameen ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Instinctivement, elle leva sa main vers Root pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui semblaient vouloir s'échapper. Alors que ses doigts s'attardèrent sur sa joue, elle sentit le frisson qui parcouru le corps en face d'elle. Elle était si belle.

Sans véritablement s'en rendre compte, elle s'approcha davantage. Tout son être semblait happé par ce corps, par la beauté de ce visage, par ce regard si triste en cet instant. Elle se colla à elle et d'un coup, comme pour ne pas avoir le temps de reculer, de réfléchir, elle attrapa la nuque de Root pour la faire plier un peu, et déposa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes.

Puis elle se recula.

Ce baiser n'était pas du tout le même. Elle se rappelait celui qu'elle avait reçu dans un ascenseur. Un baiser qui semblait clore quelque chose. Un adieu. La peur, l'angoisse, la tristesse qui avaient suivies. Ce baiser n'était pas le même. Que signifiait-il ? Elle était encore là devant elle. Que devait-elle faire ?

Shaw, le visage baissé, semblait perdue ou réfléchir. Sans doute les deux.

Root était tétanisée. La minute passée avait été le témoin d'un départ définitif et d'un baiser délicat. Ce baiser pouvait être différent et signifier la même chose. Les circonstances étaient contraires, mais la conclusion allait sans doute être la même. Elle allait la voir dans un instant, tourner les talons et la quitter pour de bon.

Shaw releva alors la tête et ses yeux furent aussitôt capturés par ceux de Root. Elle plongea pour arrêter de penser et se précipita sur ces lèvres qui l'appelaient à nouveau. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un baiser délicat mais d'un désir à assouvir, qui trouva rapidement écho en face d'elle.

Cette fois-ci, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent aussitôt. Elles étaient assoiffées et savaient comment étancher ce qui les tenaillait au plus profond d'elles.

Ses mains emmêlés dans les cheveux de Root pour l'attirer au plus près; elle était, de son côté, collée à elle par des mains ancrées dans son dos.

Mais cela n'allait pas être suffisant. Sameen commença à se reculer et vit aussitôt l'inquiétude sur le visage de Root.

Pour la rassurer, elle lui dit d'une voix brisée par le désir, tout en enlevant la veste qu'elle avait encore sur elle :

\- Je suis trop habillée

Puis, sans préavis supplémentaire, elle retira son t-shirt pour se retrouver en brassière, devant des joues légèrement rosies.

Root, qui d'habitude prenait l'initiative de tout, sans forcément donner d'explications, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Son visage exprimait à la fois du désir, pour ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle, mais aussi une certaine appréhension.

Sameen savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Bien qu'elle en soit incapable, il ne fallait pas quelle fasse tout rater. L'enjeu était trop important. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un coup d'un soir, d'un désir passager. Elle se trouvait face à la première personne pour laquelle elle ressentait quelque chose. Elle n'était pas encore prête à lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, comme elle l'avait entendu à son encontre. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de le faire un jour, mais à cet instant, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait envie de donner.

Elle ajouta alors :

\- Toi aussi

Puis, délicatement, en cherchant le moindre signe, qui lui aurait fait comprendre qu'il fallait arrêter, elle commença à déboutonner, un par un, les boutons du chemisier en face d'elle. Arrivée au dernier, elle glissa ses mains sous le haut ouvert et commença à lui caresser le dos. Root avait fermé les yeux et ne bougeait toujours pas. Sameen prit l'initiative de défaire l'accroche de son soutien-gorge, puis de retirer ces vêtements sans attaches.

Elle l'observa un instant, subjuguée par ce qui s'offrait à elle, sans barrière. Son esprit l'avait déjà conduit à penser à ces membres si fins, si délicats, ce corps diaphane; mais la beauté devant ses yeux était bien au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Elle s'approcha, et l'embrassa délicatement sur sa clavicule, puis dans les creux qu'elle formait. Root n'avait toujours pas bougé mais son souffle, irrégulier, parlait de lui-même. Sameen glissa alors ses lèvres jusqu'à ses seins. L'envie était forte d'aller plus vite, plus fort, mais elle ne s'aventura pas trop loin. Elle releva la tête et rejoignit les lèvres de Root qui répondit plus sauvagement à son baiser. Sameen qui avait toujours une main sur le dos de Root, sentit à son tour des mains venir posséder sa peau. Leur baiser s'intensifia et leur désir en parallèle.

Root, reprenant son souffle, lui murmura alors :

\- Mes jambes ne vont pas me porter longtemps

Sameen lui attrapa la main et la fit contourner le lit pour l'allonger. Avant de la rejoindre, elle lui défit son bouton de jean et le lui fit glisser le long de ses jambes infinies. Encore debout, elle s'attaqua au sien en un temps record et vint s'allonger sur le corps qui l'attendait et l'obsédait depuis trop longtemps. Elle reprit aussitôt possession de ses lèvres, comme si elle lui offrait l'oxygène nécessaire pour vivre.

Très vite, leurs mains s'aventurèrent davantage. Les derniers tissus furent retirés. Leurs corps s'emboîtèrent sans obstacles. Une fièvre les gagna, comme si le temps, qui leur avait été accordé, allait disparaître, dans l'instant.

Pour l'heure, Root avait laissé ses craintes de côté et profitait pleinement du moment que Shaw lui offrait.

Elle pouvait toucher, savourer, une Shaw à la fois tendre et sauvage, ressentir la douceur de cette peau tant désirée, se délecter de la vue de ses formes à la fois généreuses et musclées.

Le temps s'était arrêté pour elles deux et en parallèle l'énergie qui les enveloppait semblait les diriger vers une destination inconnue, pure et limpide, légère et vaporeuse.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne prit véritablement le dessus. Elles s'accordèrent naturellement en prenant soin de sentir ce que l'autre attendait, tout en exprimant sans détour, ce qui avait été si longtemps retenu.

Elles prirent possession de l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait, un besoin qu'elles savaient vital et nécessaire et qui se révélait tellement naturel.

Un plaisir intense et totalement nouveau les toucha presque simultanément, avant qu'elles ne s'effondrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, leurs membres emmêlés.

Inconsciemment, Root s'appropria le corps apaisé de Sameen. Elle la tenait, maintenant, depuis un long moment, dans ses bras et n'osait plus bouger de peur de la voir déguerpir. Aucune des deux n'avait encore parlé et le silence commençait à l'inquiéter malgré elle.

Puis, Sameen commença à embrasser le cou où elle était réfugiée. Elle bougea davantage pour atteindre la peau qui l'appelait un peu plus loin. Très vite, elle se mit sur un coude et plongea dans les yeux qui l'observaient, qui l'attendaient. Elle embrassa ces lèvres encore rouges des baisers passionnés précédents, puis chaque partie de ce corps qu'elle avait refusé d'approcher pendant si longtemps. Rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Root répondait si merveilleusement à ses attentions. Elle s'aventura en lui faisant comprendre, que cette fois-ci, elle allait mener la danse. Elle en avait envie. Elle voulait se consacrer au corps qui s'offrait à elle sans contrainte. Elle la goûta, l'embrassa, la caressa jusqu'à entendre crier « Sameen » d'une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Leur énergie finit par décliner, comme le jour à l'extérieur. Elles s'assoupirent, Root collée au dos de Sameen, son bras droit la recouvrant. Elle se rendait compte de ce que cela signifiait, mais elle se refusait d'y penser et voulait profiter de ce moment, le plus longtemps possible.

Elles somnolaient depuis environ une heure, quand Root sentit Sameen bouger et se glisser délicatement hors du lit, loin d'elle. Elle la vit, de dos, commencer à récupérer ses vêtements sans bruits et à s'habiller. Devait-elle dire quelque chose ou la laisser partir sans la retenir ? Devait-elle se battre pour essayer de conserver ce qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie ? Sans doute, mais si elle remportait l'épreuve, qu'en sera-t-il de la suivante qui se présentera dans peu de temps ? Elle ne réfléchit pas trop longtemps et se redressa dans le lit en demandant doucement :

\- Tu as froid mon cœur ? Tu veux que je te réchauffe ?

Sameen se retourna et lui répondit avec un grand sourire :

\- Hum avec plaisir mais avant il faut que je mange. Je vais devoir reprendre des forces….Je m'apprêtai à contacter le service d'étage. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Quelque chose te fait envie ?

Root se sentit vaciller de bonheur et ne put que répondre avec une moue qui la caractérisait tant et des yeux pétillants : :

\- Oui il y a bien 2 , 3 choses.

Sameen secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le téléphone, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Quand elle fit glisser une table roulante, 25 minutes plus tard, au centre de la chambre, Root lui demanda étonnée :

\- Tu comptes manger tout ça ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh pour rien

\- Comme tu n'as pas été très explicite tout à l'heure, je t'ai pris une salade de fruits et des toasts.

Root s'approcha, enroulée du drap, pour voir de plus près le festin commandé par Sameen et tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, en passant, elle répondit :

\- Un petit déjeuner en somme. C'est parfait. Merci beaucoup.

Elles mangèrent silencieusement. L'instant était sacré pour Sameen, quant à Root, elle craignait de trop en dire et de gâcher ces moments. Une fois, leur repas achevé, Sameen se dirigea vers la salle de bain, d'où elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard enroulée d'un drap de bain. Elle retrouva Root, qui pendant son absence s'était dit que retourner au lit n'était sans doute pas une bonne option, et était en train de se rhabiller.

\- Mince, et moi qui avait un projet dans lequel la nudité était chaudement recommandée.

Root n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sameen était en train de la chercher, à nouveau.

\- Je sais que ça manque d'originalité…. mais la douche est très …très grande.

\- Serait-ce une proposition ?

\- En quelque sorte…Et puis cela pourrait te rafraîchir.

Le jeu était ouvert. Il aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter

\- C'est ennuyeux…. je suis presque entièrement rhabillée

Root avait cet air mutin qui avait eu le don, dans le passé, de l'énerver, mais qui à cet instant décupla son désir. Elle se précipita sur elle et lui arracha sa chemise sans prendre soin de défaire les quelques boutons qui la retenaient, puis la poussa sur le lit avant de se jeter sur elle.

Root eu le temps de préciser :

\- Tu as raison la douche peu attendre

Avant de se jeter à son tour dans ce corps à corps féroce et passionné.

Des heures s'étaient écoulées qui les avaient vu prendre une douche agitée, puis regagner le lit pour enfin s'assoupir.

Root était réveillée depuis un moment, son corps collé à celui de Sameen.

Elle repensait à l'entrée de Sameen dans la chambre, leur discussion et le moment où tout avait basculé. Elle avait du mal à en comprendre le cheminement mais était-ce nécessaire ?

Sameen venait de lui donner ce qu'elle n'espérait même plus. Il n'était pas utile de parler de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Il aurait été impossible pour Sameen d'y mettre des mots mais sa présence et ce qu'elle donnait suffisait à Root. Quelque chose avait changée entre elle deux, et ce n'était pas seulement lié au rapprochement physique. Ce dernier était la conséquence d'une métamorphose plus profonde que Sameen avait fini par accepter.

Root se sentait pleinement à sa place. Cette chaleur, le contact de ses seins sur le dos de sa compagne, l'odeur du corps lové dans le sien commençaient à réveiller son désir. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie cela auparavant. Le perdre, la perdre ne pouvait être envisageable.

Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, qu'elle commença par embrasser délicatement, juste sous son oreille, tout en caressant son bras droit qui reposait sur son flanc. Elle sentit rapidement que Sameen ne dormait plus si profondément. Elle s'approcha alors de son oreille pour la mordiller et lui susurrer

\- J'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie de caresser et d'embrasser chaque centimètre de ton corps.

Elle se releva légèrement pour commencer à mettre à exécution ce plan, si différent de ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de fomenter.

Après avoir poussé Sameen sur le dos, sa bouche se promena sur sa gorge lisse, puis commença à descendre avec lenteur. Le cheminement était lent mais Sameen semblait déjà l'avoir rejoint des nimbes du sommeil. Très vite, sa progression se fit plus intense. Son propre désir et le souffle de Sameen eurent raison de sa prudence. Alors que le haut de sa cuisse venait de s'emboîter dans un espace chaud, sa bouche se réfugia dans la sensation moelleuse des seins magnifiques de Sameen. Ses lèvres sillonnèrent leur ronde opulence avec délectation, avant que sa bouche attrape un téton qu'elle sentit durcir sous ses assauts. Sameen lui attrapa alors les cheveux pour la ramener vers elle, vers sa bouche. Elles s'embrassèrent avec passion, force, désir.

Root en voulait plus. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de cette peau suave, de ces rondeurs, de cette finesse, de ces lèvres pleines. Elle la voulait au point de l'avaler, pour la détenir, ne pas la voir partir, la protéger, la veiller; ne faire qu'un. Elle voulait lui crier ce qui la possédait. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se retint pas et leva les barrières qu'elle avait maintenues jusqu'à présent. Elle lui avait déjà tout dit et Sameen était nue dans ses bras. Pourquoi s'empêcher de parler. Son raisonnement n'était pas aussi poussé et trouva rapidement ses limites quand les mains de Sameen commencèrent à virevolter sur son corps.

Elle lâcha alors :

\- Je veux t'emmener là où tu n'es jamais allée

et en regardant Sameen, les pupilles dilatées de désir, elle ajouta faiblement :

\- Je veux t'aimer …..comme personne avant.

Sameen se laissa emprisonner avec plaisir. La bouche, la langue, les cheveux de Root, ses mains brûlantes la caressaient sans retenu, et prirent jouissance de son corps. Root était partout.

Très vite, sa bouche, sa langue vinrent soulager le désir qui ne pouvait plus être contenu.

Les gémissements de Sameen et le plaisir qu'elle lui offrait, en lui permettant de lui donner ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus réprimer, l'amenèrent elle aussi au bord de la délivrance.

Sameen le ressentit et lui attrapa une nouvelle fois la tête. Elle l'embrassa, surprise d'y sentir son propre goût et lui murmura :

\- Je veux te sentir en moi

Root lui sourit et répondit à sa demande immédiatement. Les va et vient menés par Root, allaient effectivement l'emmener très loin.

Avant de partir, Sameen se contorsionna un peu, obligeant également Root à changer de position, puis elle s'immisça en elle. Tout en se rapprochant, et en lui plaçant fermement son autre bras derrière son dos, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

L'orgasme les toucha en même temps. Leurs cris s'unirent dans la même plainte. Elles furent touchées simultanément pas un flash, une étincelle, une lumière aveuglante qui les paralysa au même instant. Leurs corps, paupières se figèrent avant qu'elles ne s'effondrent ensemble, avec un sourire de satisfaction dessiné sur chacun de leur visage.

Sans demander, Root enlaça Sameen pour conserver encore un peu de cette magie et les maintenir un moment dans cet ailleurs.

Rien ne pouvait être plus beau.

Pourtant, Sameen choisit cet instant, déjà euphorisant et merveilleux, pour prendre sa main et emmêler ses doigts au siens.

Elle choisit cet instant pour se pencher et capturer ces yeux attentifs, éclairés seulement par les lumières artificiels de la ville qui transperçaient les vitres de la chambre.

Elle choisit cet instant pour la combler, au-delà de ce qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer, en lui disant simplement à son tour, en écho à une déclaration passée :

\- Pour la première fois….je suis exactement là où je dois être.

Les yeux de Root se remplirent de larmes d'émotion, de joie, qu'elle réussit avec difficulté à contenir. Sa gorge se serra. Ses yeux, son visage parlaient pour elle. C'est pourquoi, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles qui venaient de lui faire la plus belle des déclaration.

Sameen n'avait rien calculé. Ce geste, cette phrase étaient sortis tout seul, naturellement. Elle se rendit compte, après coup, de ce que cela impliquait, mais n'en eu pas trop peur. Elle était bien, voulait être exactement là, dans les bras de Root et l'avait enfin accepté. Elle ne ressentait aucunement le besoin de fuir. Il n'était pas utile de réfléchir davantage.

Elles passèrent ainsi 2 jours sans vraiment réussir à s'habiller. Plus rien n'existait en dehors des murs de cette chambre.

Au matin, du 3ème jour, elles finirent, d'un commun accord, par prendre une douche, séparée, et à s'habiller. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à sortir, elles furent surprises d'entendre frapper à la porte de leur chambre.

Toujours sur ses gardes, Sameen regarda à travers l'œilleton puis se retourna vers Root un instant. Son visage reflétait une certaine surprise. Sans dire un mot, elle ouvrit la porte pour laisser apparaître Harold, sur le seuil.

\- Miss Shaw, heureux de vous revoir.

Puis, alors que Sameen, se décalait légèrement, en lui répondant simplement :

\- Harold

agrémenté d'un simple hochement de tête, elle laissa apparaître Root, derrière elle.

Ils s'observèrent un moment, avant que Root ne lance :

\- Harry, vous semblez avoir vu un fantôme !

\- Elle m'avait prévenue. Mais je dois être comme Saint Thomas….

Puis se reprenant, il ajouta :

\- Ravie de vous voir en aussi bonne forme Miss Groves !

\- Entrez Harold. Nous sommes également surprises de vous voir. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?

\- Je crains qu'elle n'ait, de nouveau, besoin de nous.

Shaw ne manqua pas le léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Root.

* * *

 _La suite est (pourrait être) une autre histoire._

 _Inutile de préciser que ces personnages si pertinents ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage…._

 _Merci à POI de nous avoir offert des personnages si complexes et intenses, et si merveilleusement personnifiés. Par contre, il a été difficile d'accepter ce qui nous a été donné en fin de saison 5. Un véritable besoin s'est alors fait sentir, de proposer autre chose, qui explique l'existence de cette histoire._

 _Merci à tous les lecteurs de ma fic., à ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'au bout et à celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews. Ecrire a été un réel plaisir et il est gratifiant de savoir que ce plaisir a pu être partagé._


End file.
